Reunion
by BeccaLouise91
Summary: A series of one-shots about Ziva's reunion with Tony and Tali. Set around S17
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

**Christmas 2020**

The door creaked open and little feet pattered on the floor.

'Wake up!' cried six-year-old Tali as she jumped onto her parent's bed.

'Tali' groaned Tony. 'Go back to bed.'

'No Daddy' replied Tali, as she continued to bounce on the bed. 'It's Christmas! Wake Up!' Tali jumped off the bed and started pulling the duvet off her parents. Tony and Ziva looked at each other, smiled, surrendered to their six-year-old and started to get out of bed.

'OK Tali' said Tony. 'Come on then.' They followed the bouncy little girl into the living room where a pile of presents sat underneath a Christmas tree.

'Wow' said Tali as she spotted her first present. A purple bicycle with a basket on the front and a silver helmet. Ziva and Tony smiled at Tali's reaction. The bicycle had been a good idea.

As they spent the rest of the morning watching Tali open presents, Ziva's mind wandered over the previous twelve months. A year ago she was sitting in Gibbs's house, waiting for Tony to call. At one point, Ziva had fallen asleep on Gibbs' sofa and woke up with a start, couldn't find her phone and started to panic. Gibbs was able to calm her down, and by sheer coincidence, Tony had called five minutes later.

Ziva had reunited with Tony and Tali on 1st January 2020. When Ziva called, asking him to take Tali into hiding, Tony had taken their daughter to Britain, under the pretence of visiting Auntie Abby and cousin Crispin. Tali had always been a good traveller and this was not the first time they had gone on a spontaneous trip but it meant that Tony didn't have to worry about Tali's usual endless questions. The advantage of living in Paris meant that Tony had been able to reconnect with his mother's family, and by using the Eurostar, Tony and Tali didn't have to navigate airport security.

They arranged to meet at the apartment in Pairs on New Year's Day. Start the year off as a family, but it always gave everyone enough time to get to Paris, for Ziva to finish dealing with any legal entanglements regarding her 'death' and 'resurrection', and both Tony and Ziva wanted to give Tali enough time to prepare to re-meet her mother.

It was rough at the beginning. Tali was convinced that Ziva would leave again, especially in the middle of the night. For the first couple of months, bedtime was a difficult part of the day and there were times were Tony was stretched thin between looking after a five-year-old girl, and a woman with PTSD and anxiety.

Ziva made the decision very early on, not to get a job, but to be a full-time Ima to Tali. This eventually allowed Tony to take on a few more hours at his job as a consultant, and earn a little bit more money. Ziva started going to a therapist several times a week to help with her PTSD and anxiety. She also began to journal daily which helped enormously. Ziva had come a very long way in the past year, and her last panic attack of any description had been back in September. Tony and Tali had also come a few therapy sessions, and Tony and Ziva _finally _talked about _everything _that had happened between then since meeting in 2005.

They continued to get closer and stronger as a family. Whilst they briefly considered moving back to the US, they liked living in Paris. There were happier memories in Paris than in DC and Paris was Ziva's favourite city. Tali's life was there, and to some extent, so was Tony's. Tali settled back into school after a few bumpy weeks and also stopped making sure that Ziva wasn't going to leave. They went on outings to Disneyland Paris, vacations to Corsica, Montpellier and visited family in the UK. Senior visited as often as he could.

The little family of three was happy.

'This one's for you Ima' said Tali. She handed Ziva a box covered in sparkling wrapper papering. A pile of books sat next to Ziva on the floor. Ziva had read many books in the last twelve months. So many books.

'For me?' asked Ziva. Tony grinned and Tali nodded.

'It's from me and Daddy' explained Tali.

Ziva ripped off the paper and found a photo album. The cover was one of Tali's drawings of the three of them. Ziva flipped through it. It contained photos of the previous year; of all their outings and vacations, of birthdays and anniversaries. It also included some of Tali's artwork from the previous year. Photos of her loved ones were another thing Ziva missed desperately.

'Zi, you OK?' She had become very quiet. Ziva nodded and sniffed.

'Yes. I am fine. This is a wonderful gift.' She leaned over and kissed Tony. 'Come here motek' she said, beckoning Tali to her, pulling her into a big hug. 'Thank you so much Tali. I love it. I love you.'

'Love you too Ima' replied Tali.

* * *

Several hours later, Ziva quietly left Tali's room, pulling the door too. She went back into the living room and found Tony on the sofa, flicking through the French TV channels.

'Tali asleep?' he asked, as Ziva flopped onto the sofa, taking the TV remote from Tony.

'Yes. Fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.' Tony chuckle. They had agreed that Tali could stay up as long as she could manage on Christmas Day and New Year's Eve. The six-year old managed to make to about ten pm before dozing on Ziva's lap.

Tony draped an arm over Ziva's shoulders, pulling her closer to him. They liked this intimacy. They had never really had it before. Tony and Ziva had become closer than ever, now able to be in a real relationship with no secrets. Once everything had settled down after Ziva's return, they had even managed a few date nights, especially when Senior visited and could babysit. Those date nights were only a couple of hours long, but they were out of the apartment and without a kid stealing attention. They had even talked about going away for a night. Senior could stay with Tali, have their own little slumber party, with Tony and Ziva in a hotel perhaps.

Tony reached over and switched off the TV.

'I was watching that Tony.'

'I have something for you. One more present.' Ziva shifted to look at him better.

'Tony, you really did not need to. The photo album was the best present I have ever had.'

Tony smiled.

'I wanted to. I've wanted to give you this for a long time.' Ziva had a curious look on her face. Tony pulled out a small ring box out of his pocket. He must have retrieved it when Ziva put Tali to bed. Tony opened it and showed Ziva the contents.'

'This was my mother's ring. I want it to be yours.'

'Tony, are you proposing?'

'Honestly Zi, I don't know. Engagement ring, promise ring or something else I haven't heard of, you decided. Whatever it is, I will always have your six, no matter what. I love you Ziva.'

Ziva was close to tears when she leaned forward and kissed Tony.

'Ask me' she said quietly.

'What?'

'Ask me, Tony.' Tony looked at Ziva and knew what she meant. He slid off the couch onto one knee.

'Ziva David, will you marry me?' Ziva's face burst into a smile and she nodded.

'Yes, Tony. I will marry you.' Tony smiled, slipped the ring on, and kissed his fiancée passionately.

'I love you Zi' whispered Tony, resting his forehead against hers.

'I love you too' replied Ziva. 'Merry Christmas Tony.'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**This is going to be a new story with one-shots about Tony, Ziva and Tali's reunion in S17. They won't be in order but I've got a few ideas mulling around in my head. **

**Thank you for reading. **

**Merry Christmas everyone :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

**1****st**** January 2020**

Ziva knocked on the door to Tony and Tali's Parisian apartment. She heard footsteps on the other side, the door handle turning and there he was. Tony DiNozzo, the love of Ziva's life.

'Hi' said Tony.

'Hi' replied Ziva and they both smiled. Tony opened the door wider to let Ziva in.

The apartment was what most people picture a Parisian apartment to look like. White walls, large windows that let in lots of light. The entranceway was filled with coats, shoes, and bags. Photos hung on the walls along with drawings Ziva presumed done by Tali. Ziva dropped her rucksack by the front door. As usual, she traveled light.

'Do you want a drink? Tea?' asked Tony as he took her into the living room.

'Um, yes. That would be nice' replied Ziva. She kept looking around, taking in everything in the home that Tony had built. Shelves ran along one wall, filled with DVDs and books. A coffee table sat between a large TV and a sofa. It was littered with Tali's art supplies.

'Tali likes to sit there and draw pictures, especially when we watch movies' explained Tony when he came back with their tea.

'Where is she?' asked Ziva. The words came tumbling out of her mouth.

'At the nanny's.'

'Nanny?'

'Yes. I thought it would be best for this to happen bit by bit.' It was awkward.

'You did not know what I was going to be like.'

'It's not that Ziva' said, Tony. 'I don't want to push you or Tali. This is a big thing and we cannot rush it.' Ziva nodded. It made sense. 'I thought it would be best if you and I had spoken first before Tali comes in. Plus you might have wanted to freshen up or take a breather before having to deal with a lively five-year-old and trust me, she can be lively.' Ziva nodded again, smiling but a little disappointed that Tali wasn't there. 'Clara doesn't live far. I can text her now and get her to bring Tali.'

'OK' said Ziva quietly. She sat down and drank her tea. Tony came back in.

'I've messaged Clara. She and Tali are on their way.' Silence. 'You want a quick tour of the place?'

'OK' agreed Ziva, desperate to quieten the voices and nerves in her.

'Obviously this is the living room, dining room, arts and crafts room, movie room. Multi-purpose, really' said Tony in a jolly tone. 'This is the kitchen. It's tiny but had everything we need. We're blessed to have a laundry room in this building' said Tony. 'I can show you later.' He led her out of the kitchen and down the hall. 'This is my bedroom. Well, I suppose our bedroom.' He looked at Ziva, who didn't know what to say. 'We can sort out sleeping arrangements later.' He pointed to another door. 'That is the bathroom and that is Tali's room. I thought she could give you the tour herself.'

Ziva swallowed and nodded. There was so much to take in. Everything from the grocery list on the fridge, to the pile of clean laundry that need folding sitting on Tony's bed, to the stuff that Tali had put up on her bedroom door.

They heard the front door open and people walk inside. Ziva's senses heightened but relaxed when she saw Tony's face.

'Mr. DiNozzo, we're home?' came a female British voice. Tony walked into the entrance.

'Hi, guys. Did you have fun?' he asked.

'We played dollies and went to the park' came a little girl's voice. Ziva, who was still in the hall, gasped at hearing Tali's voice. She sounded so grown up.

'Did you thank Clara for her Christmas present?' asked Tony.

'She did' said the British female. 'And thank you for mine.'

'Of course, Clara. Thank you for taking her today. I'll let you know about the rest of the week.'

'OK, Mr. DiNozzo. Bye Tali, I'll see you soon.'

'Bye Clara' said Tali. Ziva heard the front door close. 'What's going on Daddy?' she asked, the moment the door closed.

'What do you mean?' asked Tony.

'Why did I go to Clara's?' Tony smiled and chuckled. She was such her parent's daughter.

'There's someone here who wants to say hello.'

Ziva watched as he turned towards the hallway and beckoned Ziva out. She tentatively walked over to Tali.

'Ima?' asked Tali. 'What are you doing here?' Ziva crouched down to Tali's height. Tears were falling down her cheek.

'I have come home, Tali' said Ziva, struggling to keep her voice straight.

'Really?' asked Tali.

'Yes, motek.'

'Are you staying?' Ziva gave her daughter a weak smile.

'Yes, Tali. I am staying.'

'OK' said Tali, and she gave Ziva a hug. It didn't last long but after three years of not holding her baby, it was enough for Ziva.

'Why don't you show Ima your bedroom?' suggested Tony. Ziva gave him a look, marvelling how much he had thought this moment through.

'Ok. It's this way Ima.' Ziva and Tony followed Tali who skipped to her room.

Tali's room was bigger than Tony's bedroom. White walls, with a large window at the far end, but it had lots of colour. There was a bed in the corner opposite the door. One of those bunk beds from Ikea where you can take the bottom off. A duvet cover with flamingos covered the bed on top, and Tali pulled back a green sequin curtain to reveal a reading nook under her bed, complete with cushions and lamp. Above the bed hung a canopy that looked like it could be draped over the bed.

Ziva moved further into the room. Next to Tali's bed was a strip of black paint, that turned out to be a chalkboard for Tali to draw on. A large bookcase and dresser stood near the window, that had flowery curtains. A blue fluffy rug was on the floor and above their heads was a pink paper lampshade, a series of birds that hung in one corner. They looked like they were made out of paper. Lots of toys littered the floor.

'What do you think?' asked Tony. Ziva turned to him and Tali.

'It is perfect' she said.

Tali went over to Tony.

'Daddy, I'm hungry.' Ziva and Tony chuckled.

'OK, then. Let's get something to eat' and the three went in search of food.

* * *

Tony and Tali came out of the bathroom, Tali now ready for bed. They had spent the day together, Ziva mainly observing Tony and Tali together. She had so many mixed emotions floating through her head right now.

'Do you want a story?' asked Tony. Tali shook her head. 'OK. Go say good night to Ima.' He smiled saying that, having wanted to say for so long. Tali went over to Ziva who was sitting on the sofa, flicking through French TV channels. She had been at a loss of what to do. Tali was wearing navy blue pyjamas with stars and moons on them.

'Night Ima' said Tali.

'Can I have a hug?' asked Ziva. Tali gave a small smile and went to hug Tali. 'Goodnight motek. I love you.'

'Night Ima' said Tali again before going over to Tony. Ziva tried not to focus on what Tali had not said.

A few minutes later, Tony came back into the living room and sat next to Ziva.

'You OK?' he asked.

'I do not know.' Ziva started to cry. It had been an emotional overload day. She put her hands on her face. 'I messed up Tony' said Ziva, muffled by her hands. 'I made such a mess. I convinced myself that not telling you about Tali was the right thing and that not being with you and Tali, was the right thing. Now I am not sure.' Ziva left the room, grabbing her coat and making for the front door.

'If you leave again, Tali and I may never forgive you' said Tony.

'Excuse me?'

'You heard me Ziva. You leave again, like before, Tali and I may never forgive you.' Ziva couldn't believe her ears. Tony walked over to stand in front of Ziva. 'I know you stayed away to protect Tali. Now I am protecting her. Protecting me. We cannot keep doing this will they/ won't they. My heart can't take it anymore.' His voice broke as tears formed in Tony's eyes. Suddenly they were back in the orchard, Tony begging Ziva to come back to the US.

'I love you Ziva and I have worked hard to forgive you, and I want to have a life with you, to be with the love of my life. But I think this is our only chance. We won't get another one.'

Ziva dropped her coat, it falling to the floor as she started crying. She wasn't going to walk out on them. She just needed some fresh air. Tony knew that but he needed to say what he said, otherwise he never would. Ziva knew Tony was right. If they didn't get right now, they never would and Tali's relationship with her parents would never be as good as it could be.

Tony walked over to Ziva and pulled her into a hug. He held her as she sobbed into his shoulder. How many times had they done this? When Gibbs' was in a coma. When Jenny died. When he rescued her from Somalian monsters. When her father was killed. When she was so lost in Israel. When he found her in Cairo.

'It's OK, Ziva' said Tony quietly. They heard a door open.

'Daddy?' asked Tali quietly, Kalev tucked under her arm.

'What is it, baby?' he asked. Tali went over to her parents as they crouched down.

'Why's Ima crying?' Ziva sniffed.

'I am sad, Tali. Sad I missed so much when I was away. I made mistakes, Tali, and I wish I could change them, but I cannot.'

'But you came back' said Tali. 'You promised and you didn't break it.' Ziva and Tony chuckled, remembering what happened back in Cairo. They were surprised that Tali remembered any of it. 'You kept your promise, Ima' finished Tali.

Ziva reached for Tali and hugged her. Tony wrapped his arms around the two people he loved the most in the world.

They sat on the floor in the Parisian apartment, holding onto the pieces of their family, ready to start putting it back together.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. I thought it was appropriate to put this chapter up on 1st January 2020. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. **

* * *

Ziva felt herself wake up. Out of sheer habit, she still woke up early and for the past three years, always had one ear out for any sound of danger. Ziva attempted to roll over in bed but found her path blocked by Tali's sleeping body.

Two weeks had passed since Ziva's reunion with Tony and Tali and it had been an interesting two weeks. After five days of pulling out the sofa bed every night and putting it away every morning, Ziva began to share Tony's bed, slightly out of convenience. Deep, deep down it was something that they both wanted and were aiming for.

For the past two weeks, Tali had ended up in bed with Ziva since she had arrived, except the very first night. During the first night, Tony and Ziva were woken by Tali's cries. She had a bad dream and became angry when she saw Ziva.

'Why did you leave?' wailed Tali to Ziva, whilst Tony tried to calm her down.

Eventually, Tali stopped crying and slept in Tony's bed that night. Ziva spent the night and the next day dealing with overwhelming guilt. However, it subsided a bit when Ziva found Tali curled up in bed with her the next morning. Tali preceded to follow Ziva around the apartment, sitting outside the bathroom when Ziva used it, or if Ziva left the apartment, waited with baited breath by the front door until she saw her Ima again.

Tony found himself reassuring Tali that Ima was not going to leave and reminding Ziva that even though things were difficult now, they were going to get better. When he and Ziva started sharing the bed, Tony really enjoyed those early mornings with Tali in bed with them. For so long the idea of having his girls with him had been a dream he daren't think about. Now it was reality.

Today was Monday and one of Tony's workdays. When he and Tali first moved to Paris, Tony took an intensive French language course and after living in Paris for three years, he was practically fluent, as was Tali. Tony had been able to find work as a consultant for a private security firm that worked with NGOs in the world's most dangerous countries. On Mondays, Tony worked slightly longer hours and always took Friday off work. In the past, Tali would spend Monday with Clara the nanny.

Ziva had been apprehensive about meeting Clara. How much did she know? What was she going to be like? What about Tali's relationship with her? Clara, it turned out, was a twenty-eight year old British woman who moved to Paris four years ago, after surviving breast cancer.

'It was caught early and the treatment worked' explained Clara. 'But it was one of those life wake-up calls. I took out my savings and moved to Paris. I have two flatmates and just about make ends meet. I maybe not be here forever, but at the moment, I live in Paris.' Ziva smiled. She liked Clara's attitude towards life. Alongside being Tali's nanny, Clara taught boxing, was a private English tutor and babysat for other families. Clara was also Jewish, something that Tony didn't find out until he hired her.

'I see it as a silver lining' he said. 'I wanted to teach Tali about her heritage but had no idea where to start when it came to Judaism. Clara was able to give me several pointers in the right direction.'

Ziva had been moved when Tony told her this. After Cairo, they had hoped and to some extent, assumed that the separation would only be a few months. However, as it dragged on and on, Tony started to mentally prepare for the rest of his life without Ziva.

Tony, Ziva and Tali got up and started their Monday morning. Breakfast, shower, dressed. Tony sat down to start work just as Clara arrived to take Tali to school.

'Bye Daddy' said Tali, hugging Tony.

'Bye, bye, T' said Tony. 'Be good and have fun.' Tali went over to Clara and turned to Ziva.

'Come on Ima. Let's go to school.'

Ziva smiled and took Tali's hand. The idea of Ziva going to school with Tali and Clara had been suggested the week before. Ziva would have gladly done it from day one, but Tony wanted Tali to settle back into school after the holidays, which did make sense when Ziva thought about it. It was just more waiting and she was tired of waiting.

Tali, Ziva and Clara walked into the schoolyard. Tali spotted her friends and ran over to them. Ziva noticed that whilst she and Clara waited for the teacher to come, a lot of the other parents stared at her. She wasn't surprised really but Ziva was glad when the doors opened and the teachers came to collect their pupils.

'Bye Ima. Bye Clara' said Tali, waving.

'Bye Tali' said the women together. They turned to leave.

'What are you doing now?' asked Ziva to Clara.

'Um, I'm teaching a class in an hour. You?'

'I do not know yet' replied Ziva.

'Want to learn how to box? You'll be more than welcome.' Ziva smiled.

'Maybe another time.' The two women parted ways.

Ziva did actually have plans that day. She had her first therapy session with Dr. Leroux. Only Tony knew about it because Ziva didn't know if this would become a regular thing. She had found Dr. Leroux though several of Ducky and Jack Sloane's contacts and colleagues and the first appointment was booked sooner than Ziva thought it would be. Today's session didn't start until 10.30 am, but Ziva decided to take the opportunity and walk to her appointment, which was not near Tony's apartment. Perhaps this was the start of a new routine.

* * *

Ziva walked down the street, back towards the apartment. She had just finished her very first therapy session with Dr Constance Leroux. It had been a difficult two hours. Ziva's instincts fought against her wanting to talk, but by the end of it, Leroux and Ziva had come to a good understanding.

Leroux was very open with Ziva, which she liked. Leroux was working with the preliminary diagnosis that Ziva was suffering from PTSD, depression, and anxiety. Ziva knew about the anxiety already and deep down, PTSD and depression were not a surprise either. The three went hand-in-hand to some extent. Leroux had prescribed proper medication for Ziva and they had agreed on two appointments a week. Whilst a lot of the appointment had involved admin and the obligatory 'getting to know you' feeling, Ziva walked away feeling like this was the right step.

It was almost one o'clock and Ziva was feeling a little hungry. Spotting a bakery across the road, she nipped in and got a croissant for herself along with pastries for Tony, Tali, and Clara. Ziva continued to walk home, eating her croissant and simply enjoying being in Paris.

She loved this city so much.

A little way down the road was a book store. Ziva went in. It had been so long since she had been able to enjoy reading. Within ten minutes, her arms were full of books she wanted to read. She continued to look around the store when she noticed a section filled with stationery. Wandering over, Ziva picked up a notebook. It had a black leather-like cover. It reminded Ziva of her old journals.

Journaling had been something she inherited from her mother. Rivka always had a journal next to her bed. Ziva had found it so useful when dealing with things at work, whether it was Mossad or NCIS. She could take the thoughts out of her head, put them on paper, and keep her mind clear.

Ziva placed the journal on top of the books and left the store with two shopping bags. Tony was interested in seeing what Ziva had been up to when she got back to the apartment.

'Went on a shopping spree?' he asked, jokingly.

'No, it is… I did not have the opportunity to read very much in the past three years. I will not make it a habit.' Tony chuckled as he pulled out the journal.

'You going to start writing again?' Ziva shrugged her shoulders.

'Maybe. I know it would be good for me.'

'But knowing and doing are two different things' said Tony. Ziva nodded.

'There is one thing I want to do. Or not do actually' said Ziva.

'Oh yeah, what's that?'

'If we can afford it, I do not want to get a job, or at least not one right away.'

'You'll do what?'

'Be Tali's Ima' said Ziva. She sounded like she was close to tears. Tony looked at her and smiled.

'We can afford it, Ziva. Do not worry about money.'

'I mean it, Tony. If we need the money, I can-' began Ziva, but Tony cut her off.

'No Ziva. We are fine. I can explain the finances another time, but you do not need to get a job. Be Tali's Ima. That is your job now.'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Originally this was going to be one-shots in no particular order but as I get ideas, I realised they needed to be in chronological order. **

**This chapter mentions PTSD, depression, anxiety, medication, and therapy. I suffer from anxiety but have not had therapy or medication. I hope what I wrote it right. If you do struggle with mental health, you are not alone. **

**Thank you for reading. See you soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Tony sat up in bed. The room was dark, a sliver of light from the street peeping through the curtains. Noise from the living room had woken him up. Tony had left Ziva reading on the sofa, and by the looks of an empty bed, she had fallen asleep. However, it didn't sound like it anymore. Tony got up and went to see if Ziva was alright.

At first sight, he knew she wasn't; tossing, turning and sounding like she was scared and in trouble.

'No' said Ziva in her sleep. 'No, no, get away from me. No, no, no, no. No!' She sat bolt upright on the sofa, breathing heavy and her book falling to the floor with a crash.

'Hey, Ziva, it's alright.' Tony perched on the edge of the sofa. Within seconds they were back in his apartment after her father died, or when they were at the farmhouse and she had woken because of another bad dream.

'Tony' breathed Ziva.

'It's OK' he said, trying to reassure her. With a couple of minutes, Ziva seemed to have composed herself.

'Go back to bed, Tony. I am alright.' Ziva went to retrieve her book. She didn't sound alright but she was being typical Ziva again. Trying to do everything on her own.

'No, Ziva' said Tony, firmly. 'Do not do this. Come to bed and get some decent sleep.'

Ziva hesitated.

'I do not… think I can sleep' she said slowly, emotion in her voice. 'Not after that.' Tony gave her a sympathetic smile and tucked some hair behind her ear. It felt odd, this teensy bit of intimacy.

Tony spotted something on the shelves behind Ziva and smiled.

'I have an idea' he said. 'Meet me in the bedroom. I'll be there in a couple of minutes.' Ziva raised an eyebrow. 'Trust me Ziva.'

She took a deep breath and made her way to the bedroom. Tony nipped into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of bags of snacks. On his way back, he grabbed a couple of DVDs. Tony was walking back to his room when he spotted Tali peeking out of her bedroom door.

'Hey, T. Why are you awake?'

'I heard noises' said the little girl. She sounded worried.

'Ima had a bad dream, that's all, sweetie.'

'Is she going to leave?' Tali was close to tears now. Tony crouched down to Tali's height. Tali still kept asking that question, even though she had stopped climbing into bed with Tony and Ziva.

'No baby. Ima's not going to leave.' Tears started to form in Tali's eyes. 'Oh come here, Tali.' Tony opened his arms and picked up Tali. He grabbed the DVDs and snacks he had picked up and went into his room. Ziva was sitting on the bed.

'OK, OK, OK' said Tony, in a jolly tone. He put Tali on the bed and showed them the DVDs. '_The Sound of Music _and _The Wizard of Oz_. Family movie night at 2 am. What do you say?' Ziva and Tali looked at Tony blankly. 'Trust me, ladies, it'll be great.' Tony put the movie on, climbed on the bed, Tali on his left and Ziva on his right. He placed a kiss on both their heads.

'Everything is going to be OK' he said. 'Just OK.'

* * *

The next day, Tali woke up to find herself sandwiched between her Ima and Daddy. They must have switched places at some point in the night. Daddy was still asleep but Ima was awake.

'Hi' whispered Tali.

'Morning Tali. Shall we go into the living room?' suggested Ziva. Tali nodded and the two crept out of the bedroom.

'Are you alright?' asked Tali, sounding very cautious and worried. Ziva crouched to Tali's height.

'Yes, Tali. I am alright. I am really sorry if I scared you last night.'

'Daddy said you had a bad dream.'

'I did.'

'Were there monsters in it? My bad dreams have monsters.' Ziva gave Tali a small smile. Monster was the right word.

'Yes, there were monsters in my dream, but I am working to get rid of them, to stop dreaming about them. That is why I go to therapy.' Tali nodded slowly, though at five years old, Ziva wondered if she truly understood the situation. 'So, I was thinking that we could make Daddy breakfast to say thank you for looking after us last night' said Ziva.

'OK' said Tali.

'But I need your help. I do not know what Daddy's favourite breakfast is.' Tali smiled.

'French toast.'

'OK, then' continued Ziva. 'What ingredients do we need to make French toast?'

'Um, we need bread and eggs and milk. Oh and Daddy likes to put syrup on his French toast.'

'OK then. Let's see what we have the fridge' said Ziva, and Tali ran over to the kitchen.

When Tony got up, the bed was empty but the apartment smelled delicious. He walked into the kitchen and found Ziva and Tali cooking.

'What's going on?' he asked, intrigued.

'Sit down Daddy' instructed Tali. Tony did as he was told to. Tali, with Ziva's careful help, carried a plate of French Toast and put on the table.

'Ta-Da!' said Tali, happily.

'What's this?' asked Tony. Ziva sat down, pulling Tali onto her lap.

'It is a thank you, Tony. For looking after us last night, and for always being there.'

Tony smiled.

'I will always be Ziva' he said, reaching for her hand. 'No matter what, I will always be there for the two of you.' Tali got off Ziva's lap and hugged Tony.

'Love you Daddy' she said. Tony smiled.

'I love you too Tali.'

Tali and Ziva went back over to the kitchen to make their own breakfast. Tony tucked into his French Toast. It was delicious, but given how good a cook Ziva was, he wasn't surprised.

The past three years had been a lot for Tony. Within a very short space of time, he lost the love of his life, became a single father, found the love of his life, and became a single father all over again. Raising Tali by himself, without Ziva, had been difficult, constantly dodging questions about where Tali's mother was. It was one reason why Tony decided to hire Clara. An extra pair of hands, who just so happened to be female and Jewish.

He worried about what would happen if Ziva never came back. For those three years, Tony felt like he was living in limbo; raising Tali, keeping her safe, but all the while, waiting for Ziva to call with the good news that she was coming home. When she had called, telling him to take Tali into hiding, Tony knew that it was bad. Ziva would not break her cover if it wasn't necessary. Tony had been so relieved to get Ziva's text that it was all clear.

Tali and Ziva came with their breakfasts and sat down at the table with Tony. If you had told Tony seventeen years ago that one day, he would be eating breakfast with the love of his life and their daughter, Tony DiNozzo Junior would not believe you.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Ziva was sitting in the chair next to the window, Tony at his desk. The armchair next to the window had become Ziva's favourite. Large, comfortable, with a view of the apartment, and a view outside. It had good natural light from the window and a decent lamp nearby for when it got dark. It was the perfect spot for reading.

Tali came in from her bedroom, carrying something.

'Here you go Ima' said Tali, and she handed a shoebox over to her mother.

'What is this Tali?' asked Ziva intrigued.

'It's a monster fighting kit' explained the little girl.

'A what?' asked Ziva. Tony had turned to see what was going on.

'A monster-fighting kit. Look.' Tali took the lid off and started taking things out of it. 'It's got a zapping gun to zap the monsters and this is a shield button that you can wear. When you press it, it protects you from the monsters and they can't get you.' Tali pulled out an old empty perfume bottle. 'This is has a net in it which traps the monsters when you fire it at them and this has monster snacks for nice monsters who don't chase you.' Ziva peered into the envelope that Tali was holding. It had sequins and buttons in it.

'Nice monsters?' asked Tony.

'Yes, Daddy. Like the BFG. He's a friendly giant but the Fleshlumpeater is really, really scary so he doesn't get the monster snacks.'

'Tali, I love it' said Ziva. She pulled her daughter into a hug, marveling at her imagination and kindness. 'I love you Tali' said Ziva

'I love you too, Ima' replied Tali.

Ziva gasped slightly. It had been seven weeks since her return and this was the first time Tali had said I love you. She pulled Tali closer to her.

'Ow. Ima, you're hugging too tight.'

'I am sorry motek.' Ziva release the hug. 'Go on. Go and play Tali.' Tali ran back to her room and toys.

'You OK?' asked Tony when Tali was out of earshot.

'Mm-hm' replied Ziva, though she was the on verge of tears.

That night Ziva did not have a nightmare.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. **

**I wanted to try and show the pressure Tony potentially faced in the separation as a single dad. I'm hoping this will be an reoccurring theme.  
**

**Thank you for reading. See you soon **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Ziva pulled Tali's bedroom door too and went into the living room. Tony was sitting on the sofa, watching TV.

'Munchkin asleep?' he asked.

'No. I think she is reading under the covers with a torch. I spotted it and a book under her pillow.' Tony laughed.

'Like mother, like daughter, eh?' Ziva chuckled.

As the weeks progressed, Tony, Ziva, and Tali got into a rhythm and routine. Tony worked Monday – Thursday from home. Ziva took Tali to school and picked her up every day, Clara helping. Ziva had therapy appointments twice a week, usually in the mornings so that Ziva could walk to them after dropping Tali off at school. Dr. Leroux reminded Ziva every session that she was making progress.

'I just want to get to the end, for everything to be fixed' Ziva would say.

'Sometimes the journey is more important than the destination, Ziva' Dr. Leroux would reply.

In the afternoons, Ziva would spend them reading, writing and anything else that she wanted to look into. On Friday afternoons and weekends, Tony, Tali, and Ziva would spend time going around museums, art galleries, and book shops, reconnecting and rebuilding relationships.

One thing that Ziva was seriously considering was going back to the synagogue regularly. She hadn't done it in three years. Regular attendance didn't quite fit in with life on the run/ in hiding. Tony suggested that Ziva talk to Clara about it, maybe even tag along with her one day. Ziva was a little unsure. She was still a very private person and she wondered if something like this should remain private for a bit. But then Dr Leroux reminded Ziva that she should be trying to make new friends and expand her world. Despite this though, Ziva was still trying to build up the courage to go in the first place.

Back in the present, Tony and Ziva continued to watch TV. Another part of their routine, watching TV after Tali went to bed.

'I have a question' began Ziva.

'Oh, yeah?'

'Do you want to go back to DC?'

Tony looked at Ziva. The idea of returning to DC had occurred to him several times over the past three years.

'I don't know' he said. 'I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not.'

'What do you mean?' asked Ziva. They moved so they were facing each other.

'More than once I've thought about going home. Dad would be around, which Tali and Dad would love. Team Gibbs is there, it's home territory and I'm sure there are other reasons that haven't occurred to me.'

'But?

'Tali's life is here in Paris and after three years, I think so is mine. Yes there's family in DC and it's home, but there's been something about living in Paris. I don't know whether it was because I felt connected to you by being here, or the distance from old territory made me feel safer. The security firm I consult at is here in Paris. The NGOs they work with are either in France or in Europe. Tali hasn't been back to the US since we first left. Dad has always come to visit us. What about you? Do you want to go back?'

'Honestly, Tony, I wanted to know what you thought' replied Ziva. 'Israel stopped being my home so long ago. DC took over that role. When I went back to Israel, I thought that sense of home and belonging would return because I felt like I had lost it, but I was trying to force something that was not there. Not being in DC for so long, I am not sure if it is home anymore. I think I have too many difficult memories in both DC and Israel. It has been so long since I felt like I had a home.' Tony nodded. 'Do you remember when Dr. Cranston interviewed us?'

Tony nodded.

'Mandatory psych evals. Such fun.' Ziva smiled.

'I told her that I wanted something permanent, something that could not be taken away from.' Ziva's voice was full of emotion. Tony squeezed her hand for support. 'You, Tony. You and Tali are my something permanent, and now after talking to you, I think it might be the better idea to stay in here, in Paris.'

'Really?' Ziva nodded slowly.

'I have happier memories of Paris than in other places. Like you said, Tali's life is here. She is only five. '

'Five and a three quarters' corrected Tony. Ziva laughed.

'She is only five and three quarters, yet her life has been turned upside down so many times because of the decisions we made.'

'So, we stay in Paris. Make this our permanent home?' suggested Tony. Ziva nodded.

'Yes. I think that is the right decision.'

* * *

Tali was excited. Like really, really excited. She was practically bouncy on the way home from school.

Papa and Auntie Abby were coming to visit.

'I'm going to show Papa all the pictures I've done' said Tali to Ziva, as they walked home. 'And show Auntie Abby my bean sprouts.'

Ziva listened to Tali chat, smiling the entire time. She loved listening to her daughter and was happy that Tali was happy. However, Ziva was also nervous. This was the first time she would have seen Senior and Abby in several years. She was worried about what Senior and Abby would think and say about Ziva's past actions.

'Dad already knows' said Tony a couple of nights ago, surprising Ziva.

'What?'

'Yeah. I wasn't planning on telling anyone that you were alive, but it just came out.' Tony explained how his father came to how Ziva was alive and how much he knew.

'In the end, I think it was a good thing. If heaven forbid, anything was to happen to me, Tali would live with Senior. It also meant that at least one other person who knew that you were alive. If you came back, Senior would already know. If you didn't or couldn't, there was still someone else who knew, and he could tell someone who he trusted. I also named Abby Tali's godmother when I redid my will.'

When Ziva, Tali, and Tony reunited, Tony told Abby and Senior that Ziva was alive and well. Senior already knew she was alive. Abby did not and had been very confused when Tony told her. Ziva was worried about when the two women would see each other. It had been an odd reunion when Ziva came back to NCIS after her ordeal in Somalia.

When Tali and Ziva got home, Senior was sitting in the living room. He must have arrived after Ziva left to get Tali.

'Papa!' cried Tali when she saw him.

'Tali!' cried Senior. He picked up his granddaughter, hugging her tightly. 'Did you have fun at school?'

'Yeah, I did. I've got lots of pictures to show you.' Ziva came into the living room. 'Look Papa it's Ima.'

Senior stood up and turned around. He and Ziva stared at each other before Senior moved around the sofa and pulled Ziva into a hug.

'How are you, my dear?' he asked.

'I am alright' replied Ziva.

'Papa?' began Tali. They looked at her. Her head was cocked to the right and her face was screwed up in thought. 'Do you know Ima?'

Senior and Ziva laughed.

'Yes, Tali. I know Ima. We met a long time ago.' Senior and Ziva sat down on the sofa.

'Oh, OK' said Tali causally, leaving the room.

'Where is Tony?' asked Ziva.

'Oh, he went to pick up Abby from the train station.'

Ziva nodded. London and Paris. Two cities connected by a 2.5-hour train journey. Both Tony and Abby had taken advantage of the Eurostar over the years.

Tali came back into the bedroom, holding a stack of paper. It was all her artwork over the past few months, since Senior's last visit. Ziva sat in her armchair and watched Tali show Senior her artwork.

When you look up adoring grandparent in the dictionary, there is a little picture of DiNozzo Senior. The love between Tali and Senior was obvious the moment Ziva saw the two of them interact. It was what she hoped for before the bombing. It was what she hoped for after the bombing. During her darkest moments on the run, Ziva pictured Tali surrounded by love and happiness. It turned out to be true.

Thirty minutes after Tali and Ziva came home from school, Tony and Abby arrived.

'Hey Tali-kins' said Abby.

'Auntie Abby!' cried Tali and she ran over to hug her godmother. 'You need to see my bean sprouts. They're growing.' Abby laughed.

'So are you, Tali. Are you sure you're only five?'

'Five and three quarters, Auntie Abby' correct Tali.

'I'm sorry, Tali.' Abby stood up and saw Ziva. 'Ziva.'

'Hello, Abby. It is good to see you.' Ziva sounded nervous and awkward.

'It's a miracle to see you' replied Abby. Tim had said something similar, though his tone was warmer compared to Abby's.

'Ima, you know Auntie Abby too?' asked Tali. Her little world was getting slightly bigger. Ziva smiled and went over to Abby and Tali.

'Yes. Auntie Abby and I used to work together, with Daddy and Uncle Tim' explained Ziva.

'Oh. Ok.' Tali went back to the coffee table and her drawings. Abby grabbed Ziva's wrist and took her to the kitchen. She closed the door.

'Talk' said Abby. 'Now.'

'Abby, I…'

'How could you not tell Tony about Tali? How could keep him in the dark for almost three years, Ziva? Tony was heartbroken when we thought you died.'

'Abby…'

'I was the one who had to tell him, Ziva. Me and Tim. We were the ones who told Tony that you were dead, and then out of the blue I get a phone call four months ago saying that you're actually alive? What the hell Ziva?' Abby glared at Ziva.

'I am sorry Abby. I did not mean for you to grieve for me. I thought…'

'You thought what?'

'That Gibbs would find me, would rescue me. I waited…' Ziva started crying. Abby went over and pulled Ziva into a tight hug.

'I am so glad that you are alive, Ziva' said Abby, this time sounding kinder and warmer. 'I'm so glad Tali has her mom back.' Ziva nodded.

There was a knock at the door and Tony poked his head around it.

'Everything OK?'

Ziva and Abby pulled apart, Ziva sniffing. They both nodded.

'Good' said Tony.

Ziva wondered how much he had heard. Almost four months reunited and they still hadn't had _that _conversation. They needed to have it soon, otherwise they would live in limbo forever. It was hanging over them like a dark cloud at the beginning of the storm, getting bigger and bigger. Dr. Leroux had suggested that Tony accompany Ziva to therapy one day. It was something that she was considering.

The adults sat around and watched Tali chat away, showing her pictures and bean sprouts and toys. Ziva remained mainly quiet throughout the evening. Abby and Senior were staying at different hotels. There wasn't enough room in the apartment for four adults and a lively five-year-old. Sorry, five and three quarters year old.

Ziva cooked dinner. It was something she had naturally just taken over post-reunion. Tony's cooking wasn't terrible, and he never gave anyone food poisoning. But Ziva preferred to cook. She loved to cook and, like with attending temple, there was no opportunity when on the run.

Ziva was quiet at dinner. Everyone was chatting. Abby talked about the Rose and Clayton Reeves Foundation. Senior spoke of his friends and a particular woman called Edith. Ziva saw Tony's eyes roll when he heard this. She smiled to herself. So little had changed, yet everything had changed. Tali started telling stories, of her adventures with Tony; going to Disneyland Paris, visiting Abby in London and Cousin Crispin in sunny Cornwall. Tony told stories of when Tali was little, and the funny things three-year-olds do and the traveling they did throughout Europe. Ziva listened to it all, intently.

Everyone finished eating the main course and Ziva collected the plates. She placed them next to the sink. Leaning against the side, she tried to fight back the tears.

'Ziva?' It was Tony.

'I am alright, Tony. I will be there in a minute' sniffed Ziva. Tony didn't buy any of it. He went over and pulled Ziva into a hug, his t-shirt becoming stained with Ziva's tears.

'It's OK, Ziva. It'll be alright.' Ziva continued to cry. Hearing the stories at dinner reminded her so strongly that she had missed so much. Abby had more stories about Tali than her own Ima.

'Is Ima OK?' asked Tali. She was standing in the kitchen doorway.

'Yes, Tali. Ima's alright.'

'Why is Ima crying?' Ziva pulled away from Tony and went over to Tali.

'I am sad, Tali' said Ziva.

'Is it because we told stories about when you were away?' asked Tali.

'Yes' said Ziva. She crouched down to Tali's height. 'I want to hear them, Tali, but they make me sad because I was not there with you.'

'Then we'll have to make new stories to tell' said the five-year-old. Tony and Ziva laughed at Tali's simplicity. It was the right solution though. Make new stories, with their whole family.

Abby and Senior watched Tony, Ziva and Tali have a group hug. Senior felt a little guilty about telling those stories, but what else was he supposed to talk about.

Tony, Ziva, and Tali came out of the kitchen, Ziva carrying dessert.

'Ooh, that looks delicious' said Abby.

'It's called Babka' said Tali. 'I helped Ima make it.'

'Did you?' asked Senior. Tali nodded and as Ziva served Baka for dessert, Tali launched into the story of how they made it.

As Tali said, they just had to make new stories to tell.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. **

**The next chapter will have Tony and Ziva talking.**

**Thank you for reading. See you soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. Also, I have never been to therapy.**

* * *

Ziva and Tony sat on the sofa in Dr. Leroux's office. They were there for one of Ziva's weekly therapy sessions. Ziva had finally suggested to Tony that he accompany her to a session. Tony was nervous about the idea. What would happen to their relationship? Ziva wondered the same thing, but after talking to Abby, knowing that it was difficult, but at the end rewarding and good for everyone involved, a part of Ziva was hopeful.

Dr. Leroux walked in and sat down.

'Apologies for the wait. I had a couple of things to attend to.'

'It's fine' said Tony, sounding nervous. He looked at the doctor. He had pictured Dr. Leroux as someone in her fifties or sixties, with a bob haircut, glasses, almost motherly/ matronly feel or appearance to her. In reality, Leroux was probably closer to Ziva in age, had long blonde hair draped over one shoulder, wore jeans and a silk blouse. She sat crossed legged on her chair and Tony spotted the edge of a tattoo on her right forearm peeking out from the sleeve of her blouse.

'Right, let's begin. First off Tony, thank you for coming today.' Tony nodded and glanced at Ziva. She too looked nervous. 'Ziva, how have you been since our last session?'

'Um, I have been good' said Ziva.

'Any nightmares or panic attacks.'

'More like dreams that are difficult to watch. I have had no panic attacks though.' Tony heard something in her voice. Pride, perhaps. Proud that she hadn't suffered from something that terrified her.

'I asked Ziva to invite you Tony' said Leroux. 'So that you both had an opportunity to talk, vocalize thoughts, feelings, and opinions. Tony, would you like to start?'

'I have no idea where to start' said Tony.

'Start where it feels natural' prompted Leroux.

'I have so many questions' said Tony. He turned to Ziva. 'When did you find out you were pregnant? What was the pregnancy like, the birth like? What were you like pregnant, as a single parent?'

'Ziva?' prompted Leroux.

'I do not know where to begin either' said Ziva. 'So much happened in only a handful of months. I was not good then.'

'You keep saying that Ziva' said Tony. 'But I was not good then either. I was lost without you. Even when I tried to move on, it didn't feel right. Nothing has for almost seven years.'

'I have learned from Ziva that the two of you have a complex history' said Leroux. Tony scoffed.

'That is putting it simplistically.'

'Elaborate.'

'I mean there was the time we were undercover as married assassins. Basically spent two days in bed, naked, within two months of our meeting. '

'The barriers between colleagues had shifted' suggested Leroux. Tony shrugged his shoulders and continued.

'There was the flirting back and forth, the jealousy. There was the whole Rivkin incident, which led to Somalia.' Tony paused and looked at Ziva. 'One of the worst moments of our history. The idea of you going down with a ship just… and then learning that you were being held prisoner was even worse.'

The words Tony said hovered invisibly between them

_Couldn't live without you I guess_

Leroux spotted something in Tony's face.

'Just say it Tony' she prompted.

'I think that was when I started having feelings for you.'

'Really?' Ziva had barely said a word. Tony nodded.

'I wasn't sure what they were at first, but when you started dating Ray and seeing that he made you happy, they slowly started to become clearer. By the time it ended with Ray, we were trapped in the elevator, and when Eli died, I was certain. I was falling for you. When we were in Berlin, I was starting to figure out when I was going to tell you.'

'If only' whispered Ziva.

'If only what?' asked Leroux.

'If only we hadn't been in a car crash, or if you hadn't gone to Israel' said Tony.

Ziva brought her hands to her face. That trip to Israel. It had become the catalyst for so many issues for Tony and Ziva separately, and for Tony and Ziva as a couple.

'How did you get to that point?' asked Leroux. 'In Israel. It seems to me that it was a turning point.' Tony chuckled so very quietly.

'In many ways it was' he said.

'We created Tali' replied Ziva. Tony nodded, smiling.

'I think back' began Tony. 'To those days in the farmhouse. I had spent three months looking for you. Criss-crossing the middle east, trying to keep Gibbs and Vance off my back. They could have fired me, and I still would have looked for you.'

Tony got up and turned to look at a painting Leroux had on her walls. He felt tears begin to well up.

'Tony?' asked Leroux. 'Do you want to continue?' Tony sniffed.

'But you rejected me Ziva' said Tony angrily, though his voice was still quiet. 'I was there, in that grove, begging you to come back with me. I was ready to change with you, help you in whatever way you needed and you said no! You pushed me away, closed the door and wouldn't let me back in. You didn't even tell me about my own daughter? I had to find out from Orli Elbaz of all people. Adam spent more time with Tali than I did. Were you ever going to tell me?' Tony glared at her. 'You broke my heart, Ziva.'

Tony collapsed on the sofa as tears fell down Ziva's face. He hated saying what he did, but he needed to. He had held it in for too long.

'Ziva?' said Leroux. 'Do you want to say anything?'

'What can I say except that I am sorry.' Tony scoffed slightly. 'I would say it a million times, ten million times if it would help.' Ziva composed herself and looked at Tony. 'When you left… when I made you leave, I was not in a good place. I was lost, Tony. I thought, felt like I spent my life thinking that I had to be someone. Someone I did not like or want to be. I did want to change. I wanted a home, to feel wanted and belong somewhere, but I did not feel that anywhere and there were times where I did not think I deserved it. I decided to stay in Israel in the hopes I would begin to feel connected to my past, my roots. But I did not.

'Why didn't you call? Reach out? I was right there' asked Tony.

'My demons took over. I did not realise I was pregnant until early December. For less than half a second I considered aborting but the idea alone made so sick and disgusted with myself that I could not do it, but it was a struggle. I took it a day at a time because I could not face thinking about the future. Thinking about you.

'Then Tali was here and I realised my mistake and instantly regretted it. I should have told you when I found out but I was stubborn and selfish and not well. When I had a good day, I knew that whilst you would love and adore Tali, I thought that you would reject me and sometimes on my very worst days, I was convinced that you would take Tali away from me, get full custody by saying I was a bad mother. I could not lose Tali so I did not tell you but the longer I left it, the worse it got.'

'Then we had the bombing' said Tony. Ziva nodded.

'I was trapped in this mess that I had made because I was weak and selfish and scared. Tali needed to be safe and so I sent her to you. I kept telling myself that this was good because you were finally going to meet, finally be together but I cannot help but think that…' Ziva trailed off.

'That if you had told me sooner, we wouldn't have spent the past three years separated' finished Tony. Ziva nodded.

'I have so many regrets' she whispered.

'We all have regrets Ziva' said Leroux. 'Tony?'

'I regret not telling you how I felt sooner' he began, taking Ziva's hand. 'I regret not standing up to Gibbs and his stupid rule 12.' Ziva chuckled through tears. 'I regret not dragging you back onto that plane. I regret not fighting harder for you, not calling or reaching out to you. I regret so much too Zi.'

At hearing his old nickname for her Ziva burst into tears. Tony shuffled over and pulled Ziva into a tight hug. When Ziva's sobs started to subside, Leroux was smiling.

'I think we shall call that a day' she said kindly. 'A shorter session than normal, but you made a lot of progress today Ziva. You both did. There are a couple of things left to cover. We always end the sessions with Ziva saying something that she likes about herself. Today I want you to complement each other.'

Tony and Ziva looked at Leroux, then at each other.

'Tony?' prompted Leroux.

'She's intelligent, badass and unbelievably beautiful' he replied. Ziva smiled.

'Ziva?'

'He is funny, handsome and incredibly kind.' Tony smiled.

'The final thing' said Leroux. 'I would like the two of you to go on a date.'

'What?' asked Tony.

'A date. I'm under the impression that whilst the two of you have a five-year-old daughter, you haven't actually had a date.'

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and thought back through their history. Leroux was right.

'I suppose we haven't, have we' said Tony.

'Sounds like a good idea' said Ziva.

A few minutes later Tony and Ziva stood outside of Leroux's office building. Ziva and Leroux had agreed the next appointment.

'What do you want to do now?' asked Ziva. Tali was still at school.

'This' whispered Tony. He grabbed Ziva's hand, interlocking their fingers and pulled her into a passionate kiss. They rested their foreheads against each other. 'I love you, Zi' whispered Tony.

Ziva smiled.

'I love you too, Tony.

'What now?' asked Tony.

'I do not know. Tali does not finish school for another three hours.'

'Really?' said Tony. Ziva laughed, noticing the look in his eye.

* * *

Tony and Ziva sat in bed, holding each other. They had just made love for the first time in several years. Looking back over the past few months, there had been moments where Tony and Ziva started to get closer, wanting to be more intimate. There was watching TV in the evenings, more hugs, lingering looks, and hands almost touching.

'You OK?' asked Tony.

'Yes' replied Ziva. 'So very OK.' Tony chuckled.

'You want to have dinner with me?' Ziva laughed and looked at Tony. She nodded. 'How does Friday sound?'

'Sounds good' replied Ziva. 'I will ask Clara if she can babysit. I will see her when I collect Tali from school.'

'Do you think Tali will be OK with both of us leaving her, even if it is only for a couple of hours?' he asked, sounding a little concerned.

'I do not know, Tony, but she will be with Clara, in her own home and I think it will be good for all of us. We can talk to Tali beforehand.'

Tony leaned forward and kissed Ziva.

'Are you OK, with what I said in therapy?'

Ziva shifted on the bed.

'I will not lie. It was hard to hear, but you had the right to stay those things. Now, I think, I hope we can talk more about things.' Tony smiled and kissed Ziva. 'Today's session did give me a few ideas though.'

'Oh yeah?' Ziva nodded and launched into her ideas.

* * *

Ziva and Clara stood in the grounds of Tali school, waiting for the doors to open and the teachers to release the wild animals, ahem, children.

'Clara, are you free Friday night?' asked Ziva.

'Um, at the moment, I am.

'Could you babysit for us on Friday night?' Clara smiled.

'Sure. What are you doing?'

'Tony and I are going to have dinner.'

'Cool.' She continued to smile, happy for her employers. 'I can babysit Tali on Friday. 7 pm sounds alright?'

'Sounds great' replied Ziva. 'I do a favour to ask though.'

'Fire away' said Clara.

* * *

The doorbell rang. Ziva carried on putting on her earrings. The doorbell rang again.

'Tony, can you get that?' Ziva called out.

'Um, he's not here' said Clara. She had arrived about ten minutes ago. The doorbell rang again. Wondering who on earth it could be, Ziva went to answer the door. She laughed when she saw who it was.

Tony was standing on the other side, wearing his nicest jacket and a bouquet of flowers in his arms.

'For you' he said, giving Ziva the flowers. He leaned and kissed her.

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.' Another kiss.

'They keep doing that' whispered Tali to Clara.

'What?'

'Kissing. It's gross.' The adults laughed. Tony grabbed Ziva, dipped her like in the movies and kissed her passionately. Tali sighed, rolled her eyes and went back to her toys.

Ziva put the flowers in a vase of water.

'You look beautiful' said Tony, watching her. 'Is the dress new?' It was a black shirt dress, that fell at Ziva's knees. It nipped in at her waist, showing off her curves.

'Um, I borrowed from Clara.' Tony couldn't help but notice Ziva's smile when she twirled a little.

'It suits you.' Ziva chuckled. 'Shall we go?'

They said goodnight to Tali and went out into Paris for their very first date.

* * *

They swayed slowly together, listening to music, enjoying being physically close to each other. Dinner had been lovely and not awkward at all. After dinner, Tony and Ziva wandered around and came across some musicians playing. Tony spun Ziva under his arm and pulled her close to him. When was the last time they did this? Berlin perhaps, maybe DC. It had been too long.

'I love you Ziva' whispered Tony into her ear. 'I love so much.'

Ziva placed her head against Tony's chest.

'I love you, Tony. You are the only man I have ever loved.'

* * *

When Ziva and Tony got home, they found Clara watching TV in the living room.

'Hey, how was dinner?' she asked, smiling. Tony and Ziva chuckled.

'Dinner was lovely' said Ziva. 'How was Tali?'

'She was alright' said Clara. Tony and Ziva started to worry. 'Every time she heard a noise, she thought it was the two of you coming home. Eventually, she settled down and actually putting her to bed was far easier than I thought it was going to be.'

Tony paid Clara and she left. It was only 9.30 pm. Ziva and Tony snuck into Tali's room to check on her. She was lying on her bed, softly snoring. Kelev was tucked under her left arm and a book under her right. Tony chuckled.

'Like mother, like daughter, eh?' Ziva smiled.

'She is perfect' she whispered.

'Completely and utterly perfect' agreed Tony.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Hope it made sense.**

**Like I said at the top, I've never been to therapy of any kind. This is what I know based on mainly Hollywood portrayals. Apologies if it's wrong. I haven't finished writing Reunion yet, but I don't think this will be the only time Tony and Ziva talk. **

**Thank you for reading. See you soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. Also, I am not a parent**

* * *

Ziva and Tony sat on the sofa at their new weekly meetings. Tali was at school. It was one of the ideas Ziva got at their first shared therapy session the previous week. A weekly meeting of sorts for a couple of hours, where they could talk and share about their time apart and tell stories about Tali that they missed out on. Today Ziva told the story of when Tali first laughed (aged four months). Tony's story was about Tali and her shoes (aged three years).

'She refused to agree with me or Clara that we were right and she was wrong. We were late for school at this point, so I just took as she was.'

'With her left shoe on her right foot and her right shoe on her left foot?' asked Ziva. Tony nodded.

'Tali complained the entire walk to school but still refused to switch her shoes to the correct feet.' Ziva laughed.

'What happened?'

'I don't know because, by the time Tali and Clara got home from preschool, just after lunch, her shoes were on the right feet.' Ziva laughed again, as did Tony. He leaned forward and kissed Ziva. A moment of quiet intimacy.

They both enjoyed these sessions, even though they had only done two. They were an opportunity for Tony and Ziva to talk, to listen and to share. They were also working on the other ideas Ziva had; goals for them to work on and achieve as individuals, as a couple and as a family with Tali. They included a weekly 'question' session, a monthly date night, spending time with Tali one-on-one and as a family, and also starting to plan and research their very first family vacation.

'This was a good idea, Zi' said Tony. Ziva smiled. Over the past few days, she had also built up enough confidence to ask Clara if she could go with her to temple one day and also maybe join her boxing class. Clara was more than happy for Ziva to join her for both temple and boxing, though not at the same time.

'You want lunch?' asked Ziva. Tony nodded and twenty minutes later, Ziva came out of the kitchen with two baguette sandwiches. They sat on the sofa, eating and enjoying being with each other.

'I love you Tony' said Ziva, quietly.

'I love you too, Zi' replied Tony.

* * *

Tali stomped over to Ziva who was waiting for her in the playground. It didn't look like Tali had a good day. Fortunately, it was Friday and she would have two days before having to go back to school.

'Hi Tali' said Ziva. 'Everything OK?'

'No' said Tali, crossly. She threw her bag on the floor, her face in a scowl.

'Do you want to talk about it?' asked Ziva.

'No.'

'OK then.' Ziva picked up Tali's bag and they started to walk home.

'Ottie and Maddy wouldn't play my game' Tali blurted out as they got to the end of the street. 'And we had to play Ottie's game instead but I told them that it was my turn and that we played Ottie's game yesterday but they wouldn't listen.'

'So what happened?' asked Ziva.

'I didn't play with anyone at Lunchtime. Then we had math.'

'Oh.' Math was not Tali's favourite subject.

'Yeah, and Miss Fay wouldn't help me and I kept telling her I didn't understand it but she didn't listen.'

'Oh.' Ziva was going to let Tali just let it all out before she offered any thoughts.

'And I got some of my spellings wrong.'

'Oh no.' Ziva had been practicing with Tali all week. Tali nodded.

'I had miss morning playtime to do them again.'

'What about golden time?' asked Ziva. Golden time was the last hour before the end of school on a Friday.

'Ottie and Maddy still didn't want to play my game. No one wanted to play my game.' Tali stomped off in front of Ziva. Ziva couldn't help but smile as she watched Tali. Yes, her daughter was in a bad mood, but the sight of her still made Ziva happy.

They stood at the edge of the road, waiting to cross. Tali clearly got tired of waiting and stepped into the road.

'TALI!' Ziva grabbed Tali's right arm and pulled back onto the path.

'Ow, Ima. That hurt.' Tali pushed Ziva's hand off her arm and rubbed it.

'I am sorry Tali, but I did not want you to get hurt by the cars. Ok?'

Tali shrugged and by the time Ziva and Tali got home, Tali's bad mood and scowl still hadn't shifted.

'Hey guys' said Tony, when he saw them. 'How was school, Tali?' Tai stormed into her bedroom in a huh, slamming the door. 'I thought she had to be a teenager before she started slamming doors?' Ziva smiled.

'Tali had a bad day at school' explained Ziva.

Tony and Ziva decided to give Tali some space and she didn't have a scowl on her face at dinner. Things seemed to have improved. However, later that night Tony and Ziva were sitting in the living room when Tali came in.

'Ima, can we play my game?'

'Tali' began Tony. 'It's time for bed. You'll have to play tomorrow.'

'But I want to play my game.' Tali stomped her foot on the floor.

'No, Tali' said Tony, firmly but softly. 'It is time for bed. Please go put your pyjamas on.'

'I don't want to' argued Tali. She was getting angry. 'I want to play my game.'

'Tomorrow Tali' said Tony, a little firmer.

'But I don't want to go to bed' said Tali, crying now.

'Well, can you at least get into your pyjamas?' asked Tony.

'No' argued Tali, still crying. 'I want to play my game with Ima.'

Tony and Tali both looked over to Ziva. She was still sitting in her armchair, book in hand. Tony had been the one to tell Tali about bedtime, and so Ziva let Tony carry on, leading. Now though, Ziva was involved and Tali wanted her Ima to back her up. Ziva looked at Tony, then at Tali. She looked back at Tony. They had talked about this soon after their reunion. If they were going to co-parent, no matter their relationship, they had to have a united front.

'Tali, Daddy asked you to put your pyjamas on' said Ziva, calmly. 'Can you do that please?'

Tali scowled at her parents and stomped into her bedroom, the door closing loudly. Tony sighed and hung his head.

'That'll be fun tomorrow' he said. Tony glanced over at Ziva. 'You OK?' Ziva nodded. She might feel like crap right now, but it would pass. Ziva reminded herself that she had fought for every single moment with her family, the good ones and the bad ones. Tonight was a bad one.

Tony and Ziva knocked on Tali's door and went in. She was already lying under the covers, back to them.

'Tali, do you want a story?' asked Ziva.

'No.' Tony sighed again and they both stepped closer to the bed.

'We love you Tali' said Tony softly.

'Good night Tali' added Ziva, and they slipped out of the room.

* * *

It was almost 7 am and Ziva was sitting in her favourite armchair, writing in her journal. Last night she started writing about Tali's bad mood and how it made her, Ziva, feel. She was still writing about it this morning, worries of how it could impact her relationship with Tali and with Tony. It had been the first time Tali had a bad mood since Ziva had come home in January. There had been times that weren't fun or smoothly sailing, but apart from yesterday, things had been good. Yesterday had been a little bit of a wakeup call for Ziva. For the first time, she truly understood the need for parents who co-parent to have a united front.

'Ima?' Ziva look up and saw Tali standing near the sofa, wearing flamingo pyjamas and Kelev tucked under her arm.

'Morning Tali. Are you feeling better?' Tali didn't respond. 'Tali?'

'Are you going to leave?'

'No, baby. Why do you ask that?'

'If I promise to be good, will you stay?' Ziva put down her book and went over to Tali.

'Tali, what does that mean?' Tali started crying.

'I had a dream that you going to leave again' said Tali.

'No Tali' said Ziva, shaking her head. 'I am not leaving you.'

'But… you sent me away to Daddy because I was bad.'

'In your dream?' Tali shook her head.

'In… farmhouse… house. You and… Daddy told… me… off before… bed.'

Ziva pulled Tali into a tight hug.

'Listen to me Tali, I am not leaving. I did not send you to Daddy because you were bad, but to keep you safe.' Ziva looked at her daughter. Tears were running down Tali's face. Ziva glanced out of the room. It would be better if Tony was here too. Ziva picked up Tali and went into the bedroom. Tony was still asleep.

'Tony. Tony.'

'What is it, Zi?' asked Tony, groggily.

'Tali is sad.' Tony sat up a little, peering through tired eyes to find Ziva holding a crying Tali.

'Tali, baby, what's the matter?'

Ziva placed Tali between them, Tony and Ziva wrapping their arms around her. Over the top of Tali's head, Ziva told Tony what Tali said.

'She thought I left because she was bad or did something wrong.' Tony tightened his hug around Tali.

They sat in the bed, holding Tali as she cried. Tony and Ziva simply let Tali cry and did not try to get her to talk or stop crying. They had this gut instinct that their daughter just needed to cry, to let it out in whatever way she could. Both wondered how long had she been holding this in. Since Cairo? Since Ziva came home in January? Eventually, Tali's sobs subsided a little.

'You feeling better, T?' asked Tony, stroking her hair. Tali shrugged her shoulders and pulled Kelev closer.

'Do you want a drink? Something to eat?' asked Ziva. Tali shrugged her shoulders again. Ziva kissed the top of her head and went to get out of bed, but Tali grabbed her hand.

'Don't go' she sniffed.

'I am only going to the kitchen, Tali' said Ziva. Tali still didn't let go of Ziva's hand.

'Why don't we go and sit in the living room. Then you can see the kitchen. Ok?' suggested Tony. Tali agreed and Tony carried her into the room.

Ziva came back with a tray. It had a glass of juice, two coffees and some pastries they had bought a couple of days ago.

'Slowly' said Tony, as Tali gulped her juice down. 'Feel better?' Tali shook her head. Tony and Ziva glanced at each other. Tony nodded, giving Ziva the go-ahead.

'Tali, I did not send you away because you were bad. I sent you to live with Daddy to stay safe.'

'But I heard you tell Daddy you sent me to him because I was bad.'

'No, baby' said Tony. 'You are not bad, Tali. You never have been.'

'But why?'

Ziva paused.

'There was person who bad did things. Someone else, not you. They very mean to me. You and Daddy came to live here in Paris to stay safe.'

'Is the bad person gone?' asked Tali, very quietly. Ziva nodded.

'Yes, Tali. They are gone. They can never hurt anyone ever again.'

Tali seemed close to tears again.

'Tali we love you' said Tony. 'You are the best part of mine and Ima's life.'

'You make me laugh' said Ziva.

'Me too. You make the best stories and games' said Tony. 'You could sit through an entire movie without getting bored by the time you were three.'

'You love to read, and you have the best book collection' said Ziva. 'You are kind and brave, my Tali. You made me my monster-fighting kit. Only my Tali could make that.'

Tony jostled Tali a little and Tali gave her parents the tiniest of smiles. Tony and Ziva gave Tali massive smiles in return, their eyes glassy from tears.

'We are going to stay right here' said Ziva. 'The three of us, here on this couch until you want to leave. Ok?' Tali gave a small nod and Ziva and Tony wrapped their arms around her again.

'Are you OK?' Tony asked Ziva over Tali's head. He was concerned about how Tali's confession would affect Ziva.

'I will be' replied Ziva.

* * *

**Hope you like it. **

**The next chapter will be a continuation of this. I did a lot of research about children with anxiety and how to talk to them and support them. Again, I am not a parent,**

**Thank you for reading. See you soon**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. I am not a therapist, a parent or jewish.**

* * *

For the rest of Saturday, Tony and Ziva's sole focus was Tali. It always was, but today and for the rest of the weekend, everything was about making sure Tali felt safe and secure in the knowledge that she was not going to be sent away and that Ziva was not going to leave. Tony and Ziva spent most of the time following their instincts. They watched Tali's favourite movies and TV shows, played games that Tali liked and enjoyed, ate her favourite foods. Clara popped over for a couple of hours on Sunday, with some fresh food and played with Tali to give Tony and Ziva a break. They also faced time with Senior in DC and Abby in London.

Saturday bedtime had been tricky. Tali was worried that she was going to have a nightmare again. Tony and Ziva caved pretty quickly into letting Tali sleep in their bed. On Sunday, however, Tali said she felt brave enough to sleep in her own bed. Fortunately, she did not have nightmares on Saturday or Sunday.

On Monday morning, both Tony and Ziva took Tali to school. They wanted to speak to Tali's teacher, Miss Fay, about how Tali was doing at school, about the weekend just gone and if she could recommend anything. Miss Fay recommended that they make an appointment with the school counselor, Mr. Simon.

Whilst they were waiting in the playground for the doors to open, Ziva and Tony encouraged Tali to make up with Ottie and Maddy. Tali walked over to Ottie and Maddy and within seconds they were hugging and BFFs again. Tony and Ziva were glad that Tali had such good friends.

After dropping Tali off, Tony and Ziva walked to Dr. Leroux's office. Ziva called over the weekend and asked if it was alright it Tony accompanied her to Monday's appointment. Leroux agreed and Tony and Ziva explained about Tali's confession.

'So Tali believes that you left because she was bad?' asked Leroux to Ziva. Ziva nodded. The idea that Tali thought her Ima didn't want her played heavily on Ziva's mind over the weekend. 'How does that make the two of you feel?'

'Terrible' said Tony.

'Horrible. Guilty' added Ziva.

'We thought she had moved on, or come to terms with everything' said Tony. 'She had stopped asking if Ziva was going to leave.'

'So what prompted this confession?' asked Leroux.

'Tali had a bad day on Friday and by bedtime, we have both told her off' said Ziva.

'Ziva sided with me' said Tony. 'Instead of Tali. She also had a bad dream about leaving and not being with us.'

'That made Tali worry she was going to be sent away or Ziva leaving' said Leroux. 'What did you two do in response?'

'Try to make sure she felt safe' said Ziva. 'Tell her that we love her and that no one is going away.'

'Ziva also sort of explained why she was away' said Tony. He looked at Ziva when he said it. Ziva had been convinced that staying away from everyone, including Team Gibbs and sorting Sahar on her own was the way to do it. Now, Tony worried if she was second-guessing every decision she had made.

Leroux made some notes.

'Well?' asked Ziva. She needed to know how to help her daughter.

'It's difficult to make any suggestions without meeting Tali, of course, but by the sounds of things, you to did what any parent would. From what I know about your history, is that Tali has only ever been with one of you, not both of you and has an underline worry of being separated from one or both of you.'

Ziva took a deep breath and Tony squeezed her hand for support.

'It is not uncommon, Ziva, for children to feel like this. Again, it's difficult to really say, but for Tali, that worry might be stronger than for other children. She might still be trying to figure out what family is. I have a couple of ideas that you could try and do at home.'

Tony and Ziva shifted on the sofa and listened to Leroux's suggestions.

* * *

A couple of days later, Tali and Ziva sat on the floor by the coffee table in the living room. They had finished Tali's homework and Ziva was about to suggest they try one of Dr. Leroux's ideas.

'Tali, I have an idea' began Ziva. 'But we are going to need your art supplies.'

'All of them?'

'Maybe just your colouring pencils for now.' Tali got up and went to fetch them from her bedroom. She came back with a very large pencil case that was bursting full of colour pencils. Ziva produced a large piece of paper and put it on the table.

'Ima, what are we doing?' asked Tali.

'We are going to make a poster about your family' said Ziva. She picked up a pencil and wrote _Tali's family _in the middle. 'Why don't you draw a picture of your face next to it?'

Tali smiled and drew her face next to her name.

'So, who is in your family, Tali?' asked Ziva.

'Daddy' said Tali. 'And you Ima.'

'OK, then.' Ziva wrote down Daddy and Ima on the poster. 'Draw our faces, yes?' Tali nodded and drew Tony and Ziva's faces. 'Who else is in your family?'

'Papa.' Ziva wrote Papa and Tali drew Senior's face. 'Auntie Abby.' They did the same, Tali being careful with Abby's pigtails. 'I almost forgot Uncle Tim' cried Tali.

'There is plenty of space for Uncle Tim' said Ziva, her voice with a relaxing tone. 'Anyone else?' she asked after Tali drew Tim.

'Clara?' Ziva nodded. They wrote and drew Clara. 'Can I draw Ottie and Maddy on it?'

'Of course, you can' said Ziva and Tali drew her friend's faces.

'What about Uncle Crispin and Ginny and Charlie?' said Tali. She drew them. Ginny and Charlie were Crispin's children. 'And there's Auntie Holly and Jack and Tom and Immy.' Holly was Crispin's younger sister, with Jack, Tom and Immy her children.'

'Can you think of anyone else?' Ziva smiled at Tali's thinking face, trying to laugh. It was difficult sometimes. Her daughter's thinking face was one of the funniest faces Tali could pull.

'No' said Tali, eventually.

'Ok then.' Ziva put the lid on her pen. 'Shall we put it up in your room?' Tali nodded and they stuck it up on the wall near Tali's bed. It was hard trying to find some space. Tali loved drawing and the entire apartment was full of her artwork.

'What's going on?' Tali and Ziva turned and saw Tony standing in the doorway.

'Hi, Daddy. We made a poster about my family.' Tali pointed to it, showing Tony.

'Wow, very nice. You OK?' he asked. Tali nodded.

'Yes. I got my family.'

* * *

Ziva stood outside the building, on the other side of the road. She looked up at the grandeur of the building, with its arches and circular windows. It was an old building, built the 1950s apparently. It was beautiful. Over the years, Ziva had lost count how many times she had stood outside a synagogue, wanting to go in. She did not. Not wanting to risk her life, risk the lives of the innocent men, women, and children who attended, risk the destruction of such lovely old, and important buildings.

'Ziva' called a British voice. Ziva looked up the road and saw Clara walking towards her. She waved back. They had spoken a couple of days ago and Clara mentioned that she was going to the Shabbat morning service and would Ziva like to come. Ziva didn't remember clearly saying yes, but a little over twenty-four hours later, here she was, about to go to her first Shabbat service in four years.

Clara walked up to Ziva. The two women looked at the building, admiring it.

'You ready?' asked Clara, smiling. Ziva smiled.

'Yes, I am.'

* * *

When Ziva got home from the Shabbat service, she found Tali and Tony in the living room, watching cartoons.

'Have you two moved at all since I left?' asked Ziva, sitting next to Tony.

'Course we have' said Tony, protesting. 'We made breakfast and ate breakfast.'

'And have not done the washing up' added Ziva.

'We're getting to it, Zi, alright?'

Ziva laughed and leaned forward to kiss Tony. _This was nice,_ she thought. A peaceful Saturday morning. The service had been good and Ziva was looking forward to going next week.

I got an email from Crispin' said Tony.

'Your cousin?' asked Ziva. Tony nodded.

'He and Holly are going to Montpellier at the end of the month. A joint family holiday. He wanted if we could join them for one of the weekends.'

Tali ears pricked up. She went over to her parents.

'Can we go? Can we, please?' she pleaded with them.

'What do you think?' asked Tony to Ziva. 'First mini family holiday.' Ziva smiled.

'Ok. Let's go' she said.

'Yay!' cried Tali, jumping up and down.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Again, I am not a therapist, a parent or jewish. I did some research. I hope the idea of a family poster is good. I also decided that Tony and Crispin are similar in age, but his children are old than Tali. Immy is short of Imogen. **

**The next chapter will feature Montepellier. **

**Thank you for reading. See you soon :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

It was the end of May and Ziva was sitting by the pool at a villa in Montpellier, reading, with Tony sitting next to her. Even before Tali was born, Ziva rarely sunbathed. Not that one sunbathes in DC. It felt odd, almost alien.

'Ima, Daddy. Watch me' cried Tali. Ziva and Tony looked over at their daughter in the swimming pool with her older cousins. Ginny, Crispin's eldest, was fourteen. Her brother, Charlie was twelve and their other cousins, Jack, Tom and Immy were all eleven, though Immy was constantly telling everyone that she was the eldest triplet by two whole minutes.

Tali was at one end of the pool, wearing her _Moana _swimsuit and swimming goggles over her eyes. A pool noodle was tucked underneath her arms. Tali pushed off from the far side of the pool and swam towards her parents unaided, apart from the pool noodle under her arms.

'Well done Tali' called Ziva as Tali climbed out of the pool. She took her goggles and went over to Ziva who wrapped her in a towel.

It was mid-morning on Saturday. The day before, after picking up Tali from school, Tony, Ziva, and Tali took the train from Paris to Montpellier. Tony's cousins Crispin and Holly, had rented a large villa in the southern French city, along with their other halves; Crispin's wife Amanda, Holly's husband Casey, and their children. Crispin & Co were staying a full week due to the UK school holidays. Tony, Ziva, and Tali would be catching a train back to Paris on Sunday afternoon.

'You having fun, motek?' asked Ziva, smiling.

'Yes I am' said Tali, happily. 'I'm going back into the pool. You going to come, Ima?'

'Um…' Ziva hesitated, looking towards Tony for support. He smiled.

'Go on. You used to love swimming.' Ziva smiled, took off the kaftan cover-up and got into the pool with Tali.

Tony was right. Ziva used to love swimming. It was a part of Tony and Ziva's mythology, their origin story, their genesis. Tony following Ziva and watching her swim, before they shared a pizza outside her hotel.

Yet that was before Somalia, before Ziva had been subjected to months of horrendous torture and scarring, both physical and mental. Ziva never worried about Tony seeing her scars. He knew of them before Ziva told him or showed him. Ziva was worried about what Tali would think though, if she would ask questions or if others saw them ask questions. She did not want it to be awkward but the idea of explaining where they came from made her demons want to come out.

When they made plans to come to Montpellier and Tali found out there was a pool, she kept chatting about going swimming in it. Tali had inherited Ziva's love of swimming, Tony making sure Tali learned how to swim strongly as soon as possible, and still going swimming with school and Clara as often as Tali could.

Ziva eventually told Tony about her worries about Tali seeing her scars. Tony, in turn, found a store in Paris that sold swimsuits that covered the whole back, with short sleeves. He even encouraged Ziva to go with Clara and try some on. Ziva and Clara were becoming very good friends.

So, with Tony's, Clara's and Tali's support, Ziva bought a swimsuit and was now swimming with her daughter for the first time. It was glorious, being in the water and after a couple of laps, Ziva felt like she was back in the swimming groove. It all just came flooding back to her.

'Very nice' said Crispin. He walked along the side of the pool and sat down next to Tony. Crispin was very much _not_ a DiNozzo. Tony got his looks, smile, and charm from his father's side. Yet, there was something similar about Tony and Crispin. Yes, they were Caucasian men, nearing their fiftieth birthdays, but it was more of a sense of a familial resemblance, of the Paddington side of the family.

'Uncle Crispin' said Tali, as she got out of the pool. 'Did you know Nana Joy?' Crispin smiled and glanced at Tony.

'Yes, I did know your Nana Joy.' Tali smiled sweetly.

'Daddy showed photos of her. She was really pretty.'

'Yes, she was' agreed Crispin.

'Did you know I was named after her?' said Tali. 'Tali Joy DiNozzo' she said, reciting her full name.

'I did not know that, Tali' said Crispin, still smiling. Tali laughed and ran off to play. Crispin watched Ziva continue with her laps.

He didn't know his cousin's lover, the mother of his child. Crispin had been a little apprehensive when he first met Ziva the day before. However, he found her to be everything that Tony said she was. The fact that she had given Tali the middle name of Joy made Crispin happy. He knew that it made Tony and Senior happy and that it would have made Joy happy too.

Tony had shown Tali some old family photos earlier in the week. It was another idea of Dr. Leroux's, to help Tali feel secure with her family, showing her that family was not just this new thing, but something that had been going on for generations. Tali had loved looking at the old photos, and it had even prompted Ziva to reach out to very old contacts to see if they had any old photos of her childhood and her parents. Tali was particularly keen to see a picture of her Auntie Tali.

Ziva got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around herself, sitting down next to Tony. He draped an arm around and they relaxed into the lounger, enjoying the quiet and the sun. Next thing they knew, Tali was squishing herself in between them.

'Look what Auntie Amanda gave me.' She held up an orange lolly.

'Yum. Can I have some?' asked Tony.

'No. Go and get your own' said Tali. Ziva and Tony burst out laughing.

'She is such a DiNozzo' said Ziva, laughing.

* * *

Tony leaned against the side, watching Ziva and Tali sleep on the sofa. Ziva's arm was wrapped around Tali's waist. It was getting late and the three of them would be going home the next day. A scuffling alerted Tony that Crispin had come into the room.

'Everything alright?' asked Crispin. Tony smiled and nodded towards Tali and Ziva on the sofa. Crispin chuckled. 'I don't know how you do it' added Crispin.

'Do what?' asked Tony.

'Whatever you and Ziva have, are. To be apart for three years?'

'Longer.'

'Huh?'

'It's closer to seven years.'

'Seven?' Tony nodded.

Seven years since he had left Ziva standing on the tarmac at the Israeli airport, unbeknownst to either of them that they had created Tali only a handful of hours earlier.

Crispin chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. The subject of Tali's parentage, notably her mother, had always been an off-limits topic at all family gatherings. Whenever it came up, usually by accident, the level of awkward tension reached Olympic champion heights. When Tony informed Crispin and Co that Ziva was alive and would be coming to Montpellier with him and Tali, Crispin lost count of how many questions he thought of. Tony and Ziva answered very few of them and usually cited (inter)national security for the rest.

'You two going to get married?' asked Crispin.

'Don't know. Haven't really talked about it.'

'You two going to have another child?'

'Um, no. We did talk about that one, but we decided to focus on Tali.' In all honesty, both Tony and Ziva worried how Tali would react to a sibling, given how much the sibling would have that Tali never got i.e. two parents from day one. 'Perhaps if Tali was younger, or if me and Zi were younger, then maybe.'

'Oh, ok.'

Tony glanced at his cousin. Crispin was looking Tony, a smile on his face.

'Cris, what is it?'

'Nothing, Tony. It's just that I have known you for almost five decades.'

'Don't remind me' said Tony. Crispin chuckled.

'My point is, Tony, I have never seen you _this _happy. When Tali came along, there was a definite shift in you, but now that Ziva's in the picture again, you're a changed man, Tony.'

'Thanks, Cris.

'Don't mention it.' Crispin placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Night' replied Tony and he watched Crispin make his way upstairs. Tony turned to the sofa.

'You heard what he said?' he asked.

'Every word' replied Ziva softly. She raised her head to check on Tali. Tony walked over and crouched down.

'Crispin's right' said Tony. Ziva smiled. 'Life is infinitely better since you came back Zi.' Ziva's smile grew.

'Let's go to bed, Tony' said Ziva. Tony manoeuvred a sleeping Tali into his arms.

Tony, Ziva, and Tali went up to bed, happy.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**I had originally planned on writing more about this weekend, featuring other characters, but I decided to focus on a couple of scenes instead. With Ziva's scars, I can imagine her being worried about Tali wanting to know where they came from, and Ziva not wanting to tell her daughter those stories. **

**I also decided to keep Tony's mother's name as Joy. I like it. **

**Thanks for reading. See you soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. I am not a parent.**

* * *

Ziva heard the bedroom door open. She had a feeling that Tali was about to climb into bed with her and Tony.

'Tony' breathed Ziva. No response. 'Tony?' asked Ziva, a little louder.

'Wake up Ima' cried Tali. She flung herself on top of Ziva.

'Tali, what are you doing?' asked Ziva, sleepily. She opened her eyes and saw Tali on top of her and Tony standing next to the bed.

'Don't you know what day it is?' asked Tali, putting her hands on her hips. Tony and Ziva laughed, Tony perching on the edge of the bed.

'What day is it?' asked Ziva. She did know but was playing along with Tali.

'It's Mother's Day!' cried Tali. She produced a card and present. Ziva opened her card. Tali had designed it.

_To Ima. Happy Mother's Day. Love Tali._

Ziva smiled and draped an arm around Tali and kissed the top of her head. Tali handed Ziva her present. Ziva unwrapped it. It was a portrait of Ziva by Tali. She had even signed it at the bottom. T J DiNozzo.

'Oh, Tali. I love it' said Ziva, kissing Tali's head again.

'Really?'

'Yes, motek. It is perfect. Just like you.' Tali giggled.

'You both ready for pancakes?' asked Tony. Ziva and Tali nodded their eagerly. Tony couldn't help but notice how similar they both were at that very moment.

They ate their pancakes in front of the TV, watching cartoons. It had become a weekly thing, Sunday breakfast with cartoons. Whilst Ziva was concerned about the amount of screen time Tali had, she had to admit that she enjoyed Sunday mornings.

They had been back from Montpellier a week now. Tali had cried all the way to the train station, not wanting to go home. However, on the way home, Tony suggested that they start to plan their own family vacation during the summer break. They had been brainstorming ideas since and at the top of the list were anywhere that had a beach or anywhere that had elephants.

Ziva watched Tali eat her breakfast, fascinated by the cartoon on the TV. This was their very first Mother's Day for all three of them. Before the bombing, they hadn't celebrated Mother's Day. It seemed odd given how young Tali was and that Ziva was on her own. It had been practically impossible when Ziva was on the run. When Tali realised what Mother's Day was about, Tony had done his best. He told the three-year-old girl stories about her Ima and showed her photos. Little Tali had loved it.

Tony looked over at Ziva. Her eyes were glassy.

'Hey, you OK?' he asked, nudging Ziva's shoulders. She smiled.

'Yes. Just happy.'

* * *

Tony and Ziva stood in the playground waiting for Tali. She ran over to them

'Daddy, what are you doing here?'

'Can't I come and see my favourite person under the age of thirty-seven.'

'Thirty-seven?' asked Tali, no idea what was going on. Ziva laughed and took Tali's hand.

'Ignore your father, motek' said Ziva, ignoring Tony's silent protests. 'We have an important task and we would like you to come with us.'

'Really?' asked Tali.

'Yes.'

'What is it?'

'You will see.'

They walked out of the school gates and made their way to the metro station. Tony walked behind Ziva and Tali, who were holding hands. Ziva had talked about how going on the metro with Tali made her anxiety poke its head out of its hole in the ground. It was the mixture of crowds and the worry that she would get separated from Tali. Leroux suggested that this could be something they practiced, going on the metro, but also an ample opportunity to teach Tali how to navigate around a large city, like Paris, on her own.

They figured out which stop they wanted on the metro map and got on the next train. Ziva held onto Tali's hand tightly. The first time they used the metro together, Tali didn't like holding Ziva's hand and complained. Later, however, Ziva explained why she had held Tali's hand so tightly and that seemed to help both of them.

Off the metro train and out of the station. They hadn't gone very far into the city but were closer than the apartment. Ziva led the way as they walked to a small park. Along a path they walked until Ziva suddenly came to a stop by a bench. She sat down, Tony sitting down next to her. Tali stood in front of them, confused.

'Daddy, what are we doing here?' she asked quietly.

'We wanted to show you this' said Tony. Tali noticed how the tone of his voice had changed. He didn't sound jolly anymore. She followed where Tony was pointing and saw a small gold plaque on the bench.

'Do you know what it says?' asked Tony. Tali shook her head.

'Adam Heschel' said Ziva, pointing to the words. '1982 – 2019. The greatest friend I ever had.' Tali still looked confused.

'I don't understand' she said.

'Adam was my friend, Tali' said Ziva. 'He helped me when I was away and he helped Daddy too, yes?' Tony nodded.

'Where is he?' asked Tali.

'Adam died, Tali' said Tony.

'Died?' Tony and Ziva nodded.

This was not the first time Tony and Tali talked about death. When Tali was in pre-k, the class pet, a rabbit called Buttons passed away. Tony, with help from Clara and Tali's teachers, had talked about how Buttons the rabbit had gone to heaven and was happy with everything he wanted and needed. This had helped four-year-old Tali.

'Is Adam in heaven?' asked five year old Tali, slowly, as if she was unsure about talking. Tony and Ziva smiled sadly.

'Yes, motek. Adam is in heaven.'

Tali thought about what her parents had told her. Slowly, she stepped forward, pressed a kiss on two of her fingers and then pressed her fingers on Adam's name.

'Thank you for helping my Ima.' Ziva and Tony chuckled quietly and Ziva placed a kiss on Tali's head.

'OK, T. You and I are going home. Ima's going to stay here for a bit' said Tony, taking Tali's hand.

'Bye Ima' said Tali, hugging her mother.

'I will be home soon. I promise' added Ziva.

She waved at Tony and Tali walking down the hill and through the gate. The memorial bench for Adam had been several months in the process. When Adam died, his body was returned back to Israel where he was laid to rest. However, Ziva wanted to do something more to honour the memory of her friend and colleague. Adam had helped keep Tali safe and if it wasn't for him, Ziva would have never learned Sahar's name or that she was going to attack Gibbs.

It had taken a lot of research to find out how to place a memorial bench in Paris. In a strange way, Ziva had enjoyed the whole process and when she was told of the bench's final placement, she was thrilled. High up on a hill, in a small park, with a view of the Eiffel Tower and the Parisian skyline. Ziva hoped to visit the bench regularly and pay her respects to a friend that she loved and had cared for so much.

* * *

The apartment was full of noise and mess. Ziva was in the kitchen, waiting for the popcorn to finish popping. Laughter came wafting through from the living room. Today, Friday, was Tali's sixth birthday party. Tali's actual birthday was on Sunday. Ziva couldn't believe that her daughter was going to be six! Neither could Tony. He kept telling stories about Tali as a toddler. Ziva loved hearing them, even though they made her sad.

Tony poked his head into the kitchen.

'Hey, we've got some demanding little monsters out here. When's the popcorn coming?' As if by chance, the microwave beeped.

'It will be there in a minute' replied Ziva. Tony smiled and went to inform the little monsters. Tali had decided that she wanted a sleepover with her two best friends, Ottie and Maddy, and to go to Disneyland Paris with Ima and Daddy. Disneyland was still a few weeks away, but the sleepover was in full swing.

With help from Clara and some research on the internet, Tony built a blanket fort in the living room and the girls were going to camp in that night. They fell in love with the fort when they came home from school and had spent the rest of the day in it, setting up their sleeping bags.

'OK' said Ziva, carrying three boxes filled with popcorn. 'Here you go, girls.' Tali, Ottie, and Maddy happily took a box each.

'You three ready for the movie?' asked Tony. All three nodded, mouths full of popcorn. 'Ok, then.' Tony pressed play and _Paddington 2 _started to play. Tony and Ziva snuggled up in Ziva's favourite armchair, also eating popcorn. 'You Ok?' asked Tony.

'Very OK' replied Ziva.

104 minutes later, the movie finished. Ziva looked over at the entrance to the blanket fort. She smiled and nudged Tony. He chuckled. Tali, Ottie, and Maddy were fast asleep, Tali softly snoring.

'She's perfect' whispered Tony.

'Completely and utterly perfect' added Ziva.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this. **

**I wanted to have Ziva create a memorial for Adam. I have no idea how to actually set up a memorial bench in Paris, and the park I created probably doesn't exist. I am also not a parent and never had to explain the concept of death or heaven and hell to a child. **

**Senior and Abby will be the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. See you soon :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. **

* * *

Ziva rolled over in bed. Sleep had been evading her for days now. Ever since the nightmare. It had been memories of Ziva's time in Somalia. She had the same dream for years now. It was a part of her PTSD, as was insomnia and fear of having another one.

Ziva glanced over at Tony, fast asleep. She looked at the time on her phone. 1.23 am. Almost three hours of trying to sleep and nothing. Ziva goy out of bed and went into the living room. Tali's new toys from her birthday were piled up next to the TV and her birthday cards were standing on the shelves.

It was the beginning of July, a week after Tali's birthday and four days before Tony's. Senior and Abby had come into town for both, plus 4th July. Tony had said, that just because they lived in Paris, didn't mean they couldn't celebrate 4th July. That was tomorrow. Or today actually. Midnight had been and gone. Ziva struggled to keep time straight during her insomnia stretches.

Ziva sat down in her favourite armchair and picked up her journal.

'Hey, you OK?' Ziva looked up and saw Tony standing in the doorway.

'Yes' replied Ziva. 'Just struggling to sleep.' Tony nodded. He knew about her nightmare three days ago. Fortunately, it avoided Tali's birthday celebrations, but since then, Tony knew Ziva had been struggling. Tony walked over and squished next to Ziva. The armchair was big enough for both of two adults who liked to cuddle.

Ziva reached to the back of her journal and pulled out a business card. She handed it to Tony.

'What's this?' he asked.

'It is a support group, for people who have PTSD and anxiety. People like me.' Ziva's voice was quiet, though calm.

'Are you going to go?' asked Tony, giving it back to Ziva. She took a deep breath.

'I do not know.' Ziva tucked it back into her journal. 'Unlike before, I am talking about it. I talk to Dr. Leroux, to you and to some extent to Clara. It feels good to talk about it.'

'But?'

'None of you actually live with anxiety and PTSD.' Ziva sat up a little and turned to look at Tony. 'I know that you have your own mental health… is 'issues' the right word.' Tony shrugged. 'Somalia, the Benoit case, things you have witnessed over the years. I am not trying to say that it is not any less important or…' Ziva tailed off.

'But it is different' finished Tony. Ziva nodded.

'What I went through in Somalia… talking to somebody, or to people who, who have very similar experiences, it might.'

Tony brushed his thumb across Ziva's cheek and smiled. He was so proud of her. Years ago, Ziva pushed everyone away. She had hated relying on other people to do things for her, to help her. Going to therapy with Leroux so early on had slightly surprised Tony, but Ziva had told him that she needed to start to heal and get better for Tali's sake. For their family's sake.

'Are you going to go?' asked Tony. 'I could always go with you and wait.' Ziva smiled and rubbed her hand on Tony's leg.

'I know and I love you for it' said Ziva. 'But I think it might be something I need to do myself.'

'OK' replied Tony. He kissed the top of Ziva's head. 'You going to stay out here?'

'For a bit.'

Tony kissed her head again. He got up and went to leave the room.

'I love you Zi, and I'm proud of you.' Ziva smile.

'Thank you, Tony. I love you too.'

* * *

A few days later, Ziva found herself walking towards the community centre that held the PTSD support group. She stopped for a minute, outside the door. She could feel her instincts fight her, not wanting to let her go inside. They hadn't wanted Ziva to go and see Dr. Leroux. The old Ziva would have given into them.

The new Ziva, however, was determined to not let them win. Those instincts belonged in the past, to her father. She had to fight them to be the best Ima for Tali. Ziva took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

It was a medium-sized room with a high ceiling and a lot of windows. The room was on the second floor meaning that you got a view of the garden the centre had. Chairs had been arranged in a circle and a table with tea, coffee and biscuits stood nearby. Ziva hovered near the door. Eventually, a man came over to her.

'Bonjour' he said, kindly.

'Bonjour' replied Ziva.

'Are you here for the support group?' he asked. Ziva nodded. 'First time?' Ziva nodded again. 'Come, let's get a drink.'

* * *

Tony was in bed when Ziva got in from the support group.

'How was it?' he asked, as Ziva got ready for bed.

'It was good.' Ziva felt calm. She hadn't felt like that in a couple of weeks.

'Are you going back?'

'I think I might.' Tony smiled. 'What, Tony?'

'I'm just proud of you, Zi.'

Ziva climbed into bed and kissed Tony. The group had been good. The first person who spoke to her was Louis. He worked at the community centre. Louis had introduced Ziva to Philippe. He ran the group and was glad that Ziva had turned up.

'The first time is always the hardest' said Philippe.

Everyone sat down and started talking and sharing. About their day, their week, their children and loved ones. They talked about experiences and Ziva found shared experiences with men and women. There was Anton who was a former soldier, Jacques who was a journalist. Both had been held captive, though by different captors in different countries. Annalise had experienced sexual violence and Yara had fled from Syria. They all had different stories, yet similar. They all had different PTSD, yet similar.

It had the effect that Ziva had sort of hoped for. Being with and talking to people who lived with PTSD had been good. Ziva had not shared, but knowing that others struggled with what she struggled with had helped her. On this particular night in July, Ziva did not feel alone or afraid.

Ziva went to reach over and flick the light off. Tony stopped her.

'Are you sure?' he asked. Ziva smiled. She knew where he was coming from.

'Yes, Tony. I am sure.' Ziva flicked the switch and the room plunged into darkness. Ziva shuffled over and placed her head on Tony's shoulder, who wrapped his arm around her.

Slowly Ziva began to fall asleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**One of my favourite TV shows is _Mom _with Anna Faris and Alison Janney. It's about a group of women who support each other during their recovery of alcohol addiction. What I love about the show is the support the characters give each other. There is also no judgment between the characters on _Mom. _This was the inspiration for the PTSD support group. **

**If you struggled with mental health, you are not alone. **

**Thank you for reading and your wonderful, lovely, kind reviews. They make me smile. **

**See you soon :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Tony stood by the door waiting for Ziva. Senior was also standing nearby. Tony and Ziva were about to go out on a date, Senior babysitting for the night.

'Zi, what exactly is taking so long?' asked Tony as he walked over to their bedroom. He opened the door and found Ziva sitting on the bed with Tali in her arms. 'Hey, what's up?'

'Do you have to go?' asked Tali, sniffing. Tony smiled kindly and went over to the bed. He sat down next to Ziva.

'Technically no, we don't have to go, but Ima and I are still going out, OK?' Tony rubbed Tali's leg for support and encouragement.

'But why?'

Tony and Ziva looked at each other.

'So that Daddy and I can have some grown-up time.'

'What that supposed to mean?' Tali didn't sound impressed. Tony and Ziva chuckled, Ziva kissing the top of Tali's head.

'Do you remember what we talked about?' she asked. Tali nodded her head.

'About growing confidence and trust' she recited from memory. Tony and Ziva nodded again.

'We won't be long, T' said Tony. 'But this is good for all of us. We'll be back soon and we'll have breakfast like normal, OK?'

'OK' said Tali. She got off Ziva's lap and the three went into the hallway. Tali went over to Senior.

'What are we going to do, Papa?'

'I brought my Checkers board with me. Want to learn?' Tali looked excited and she nodded. 'OK, then. Let's go set it up.' Tali and Senior went into the lounge to play Checkers. Ziva and Tony chuckled at hearing Senior beginning to teach the game to Tali.

'Who do you think will win?' asked Ziva as they walked down the corridor.

'Tali, without a doubt. One whiff of the puppy dog eyes and Senior won't be able to do anything but give in.'

* * *

Tali indeed did beat Senior. Twice. She seemed to master it in no time at all. Senior was now wondering if his little granddaughter was some sort of genius and maybe he should try Chess next time. Tali was trying to convince Senior for a third game when he spotted the time.

'Come on Tali' said Senior. 'Time for bed.' They went into Tali's bedroom. 'Do you want a story?' asked Senior. Tali didn't reply. Senior looked over at his granddaughter. She had a funny look on her face. 'What's the matter?'

'I don't want to make you sad.'

'Why would you make me sad?'

'I want a story about Nana Joy? Daddy has and Ima tells me stories about Auntie Tali and Safta.'

Senior smiled and crouched down to Tali's height.

'That doesn't make sad, Tali. That will make me happy.'

'Really?' She sounded relieved. Senior nodded. Tali climbed into bed and Senior leaned over and started telling her a story about Nana Joy.

When the story finished, Senior got up and went to switch the light off.

'Sweet dreams, Tali' he said quietly.

'Papa?'

'Yes, Tali?'

'Do you think Nana Joy would like me?'

Senior smiled in the dark.

'She would have adored you, sweetie.'

'Really?'

'Without a doubt, Tali.' Tali giggled in the dark. 'Night, night Tali' said Senior.

'Good night Papa' replied Tali.

Senior went back into the lounge. He put the Checkers board away and picked up his book. Abby had gone back to the UK on the 5th of July. Senior was staying on a couple more weeks. He always came for July and November, and he missed his family very much when he was in the US. When Ziva came back, a part of Senior had hoped that the family of three would move back to the US. However, Tony had explained that they were happy in Paris and why ruin a good thing? Senior couldn't help but agree.

He had enjoyed talking about Joy. Since making the poster about her family, plus seeing old photos, Tali had become more interested in learning more about her family. Senior remembered reading Tali's birth certificate for the first time and realised that Ziva had named her Tali Joy. He had been so confused and angry about what Ziva had done, yet also incredibly moved that she had included Joy somehow.

An hour after Tali had gone to bed, Ziva and Tony came home.

'How was dinner?' asked Senior.

'Dinner was lovely' answered Ziva.

'How's Tali?' asked Tony.

'Fast asleep last time I checked' replied Senior. Tony went to check on Tali, leaving Senior and Ziva alone. It was still a little awkward between them.

'I, um, think I will-' began Ziva

'Ziva' called Senior. Ziva turned to look at him.

'Yes?' Senior composed himself for a moment.

'I wanted to say thank you, for naming Tali after Joy.'

'I, um…' started Ziva, but Senior cut her off.

'I don't understand why you did what you did. I don't think I ever will. But my son adores you, and you love him, and that little girl is one of the best things to happen to me.'

Ziva nodded and smiled.

'I am really glad that you, Tony and Tali spend time together.'

'Me too' agreed Senior and he pulled Ziva into a hug.

Tony came out of Tali's room.

'What's going on?' he asked, curious.

'Nothing, Tony' said Ziva. 'How is Tali?'

'Still fast asleep' he reported. Ziva and Senior chuckled.

'I better go back to the hotel' said Senior. 'See you tomorrow?'

'Definitely' said Ziva. 'Come for lunch?'

'I'll be here.' Senior smiled at the sight of Tony having his arm around Ziva. 'See you tomorrow.'

'So' began Tony as soon as the front door was closed. 'Fancy taking this to the bedroom, Ms. David?'

Ziva laughed as Tony pulled her close enough to kiss and began to lead them to their bedroom. Closing the door, both couldn't help but think how normal tonight had been.

* * *

Tali and Kelev stared out of the window of the plane, watching what was happening on the runway. Ima was sitting next to her and Daddy was behind them. The men outside the plane were putting suitcases into a hole at the back of the plane. Tali, Ima and Daddy had put their suitcases into the overhead compartment.

'You excited T?' asked Daddy. Tali looked up and nodded. She looked outside again. The men had finished loading the suitcases and closed the door.

'Ladies and gentlemen, this is Captain Remy speaking. This is Flight 567 Paris to Corsica. Please sit down and fasten your seatbelts. We are about to take off.'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Fun fact: in the UK Checkers are called Draughts.**

**Thanks for reading. See you soon :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Corsica was beautiful. Granted it was August and the sun had been shining nonstop for weeks now, but the way the sun glinted off the sea; it was the perfect shade of aqua blue and looked glorious to swim in. Ziva could not wait.

Wait, however, she would have to. For it was early evening and there were two hungry DiNozzo's nearby who wanted feeding.

'Is dinner nearly ready?' asked Tali.

'Almost motek. You coming to help me?' Ziva walked back inside the villa and Tali followed, leaving Tony watching the view from the patio.

They were in Corsica, staying not far from Bastia. They had rented a villa, one that was far too big and probably too expensive for the week they were staying, but it was their first official family vacation together, so why not. They had landed early afternoon and now Ziva was making dinner. Yes, they could have gone out to eat, but Ziva loved to cook.

'Daddy, dinner's ready' came Tali's voice.

'Let's eat outside' called Tony. 'It's too nice to stay indoors.' Tali came racing outside and over to Tony. 'Woah. Careful munchkin.'

Tali laughed and sat down on one of the loungers. Ziva came outside, carrying a tray with plates, cutlery and a large bowl with a salad in it. Ziva started to spoon out the salad.

'This looks delicious, Zi' said Tony, picking up a fork. She smiled and handed Tony and Tali plates each and the two dug in.

'You know Ima' began Tali. 'You're a much better cook than Daddy.'

Ziva burst out laughing.

'Thank you Tali. That is very sweet of you.' Ziva glanced at Tony. 'What?'

'I'm not arguing with her' said Tony. 'She's right. You're a much better cook than me.'

* * *

The sun had set. The three of them were cuddled up on one of the loungers. The sky was so clear that they could see lots of stars. Tali was mesmerized by them.

'What about that one?' she asked, pointing up. 'And that one. And that one.' Ziva and Tony laughed. Tali was such an inquisitive child. She wanted to know everything about everything. Over the years, Tony had only just encouraged it as much as possible.

Ziva shivered slightly in the cool summer air. Tony rubbed her shoulder for warmth and support, pulling all three of them closer together.

'Ow, Daddy. What are you doing?'

'Sorry, Tali' replied Tony.

Tali looked at Tony and noticed tears.

'Daddy, what's the matter?'

'Nothing baby.'

'But you're crying.' Tony had a wet face.

'Happy tears, Tali. They're happy tears.' Tony wiped the tears away.

Ziva glanced at her phone.

'Ok, Tali. Time for bed.'

'But?'

'No, Tali' said Tony. 'We agreed you can stay up an extra 30 minutes on vacation. Time for bed.'

'OK' said Tali and she reluctantly got up and walked very, very slowly into the villa.

* * *

Ziva put her book down on the nightstand and was about to pull out her pyjamas when she heard something coming from the bathroom. Opening the door she found Tony crying.

'Tony, what is it?' asked Ziva, who went over and hugged him.

'Happy tears, I swear Zi.'

'Let's sit' said Ziva and they sat down on the floor. 'What happened?'

Tony reached up and grabbed his phone. He showed it to Ziva. There was a calendar alert on the screen that had popped up. It said one word.

Four.

'I do not understand' said Ziva, as Tony wiped tears from his eyes. He sniffed.

'Four years since we had a mini-reunion in Cairo.'

'I thought that was next month.'

'Technically yes it is' said Tony. 'After you left Cairo, Tali and I stayed a little bit longer before we went back to Paris. Those first few months were rough. Really rough. Tali was so confused about you not being there. Man, did she throw some impressive tantrums.' Tony sniffed. Ziva smiled.

'There was one day just before our first Christmas together, that she probably had her best and worst tantrum. I was sitting on the floor in the middle of the hallway, holding a sobbing Tali and I decided then and there, that I was going to give you four years from our Cairo reunion to find the person who wanted you dead and to come home. If you hadn't contacted me by then, I was going to start looking for you.'

'How? What about Tali?' asked Ziva.

'Fifteen years as a federal agent and I managed to keep a couple of contacts in various place. FBI, CIA, NSA, Interpol, Shin Bet, Mossad and of course, NCIS. I was going to look for a year. The tiniest hint that you were alive or something and I would have stopped looking and carried on as normal.'

'What if you did not?' Ziva was afraid of the answer.

'As difficult as it would have been, I would begin to move in some way. I hated the idea and I really, really did not want to do it, but Tali and I could only live in limbo, waiting for you, for so long. Then you called last December.'

Tears had begun to well up in Tony's eyes again. Ziva nodded.

'I heard your voice. You sounded scared and worried but I was so happy. You were alive and that fact that you asked me to take Tali into hiding, I knew you almost there, almost at the end. Getting the text, saying that it was all clear, was probably the best Christmas present ever. No matter how cheesy that sounds.'

They both chucked. Ziva rested her head on Tony's shoulder, his arm draped over her shoulders. They leaned against the sink cabinet.

'Living without you Zi sucked. It really sucked. But I was beginning to think that it was always going to be this way. It would just be me and Tali and I would never get us; you and me, and Tali.'

'So when you got the calendar notification…' asked Ziva.

'I just started crying. I couldn't help it. I had held on for so long and I finally got the one thing I have only wanted for the past three years, maybe more. You, me and our beautiful daughter.'

Ziva smiled and glanced up at Tony. God, he was handsome. She got up and reached for Tony's hand. He took it and the two fell into bed, kissing.

Sometime later, Tony and Ziva were lying bed, wrapped up in sheets and each other.

'Can I ask something?' asked Ziva.

'Fire away.'

'Have you thought about seeing somebody, to talk to?'

'What, like Dr. Leroux?' asked Tony.

'Maybe, or someone else.' Ziva sat up better and turned to Tony. 'Leroux might not be the best fit for you. She is for me and since I have started talking to her, life has gotten easier. It feels good to talk to someone.'

Tony chuckled.

'Who are you and what have you done with my Ziva?' Ziva laughed out loud, making Tony smile.

'That was the old Ziva. The one who thought she had to do everything on her own, who thought that asking for help was weak. It is not, Tony.'

'I know. That's why I hired Clara. She was a godsend in the early days.'

'Parenting is a two-person job' said Ziva. Tony chuckled and nodded.

'Yes, it is.' He thought for a second. 'Maybe I should take a couple of pages out of your book.'

'Huh?'

'Yes, talk to someone, but perhaps also try and make new friends. My friendship circle is pretty, um, small.' Tony thought for another second. 'Tali and I used to go to this baby and toddler group. There were a couple of dads there. We're still in contact.'

'Maybe call them, go out for a drink or whatever it is men do when they hang out together' said Ziva. Tony laughed. He leaned forward and kissed Ziva passionately.

'I love you Zi' he whispered.

'I love you too, Tony' she replied.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. **

**A lot of information in this chapter. The rough timeline is that Tali went to Tony in May 2016. The Cairo reunion was in September 2016. Ziva called Tony in December 2019. Tony's plan was to wait until August/ September 2020 before looking for Ziva. **

**The next chapter will have Tim, Delilah and the twins**

**Thank you for reading. See you soon :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Their week in Corsica flew by in a blink of an eye. It was a good vacation though, filled with lots of laughter, bonding and creating new family memories. It was soul mending for Tony and Ziva. They spent time at the beach, building sandcastles and playing in the Mediterranean sea. They ate far too much delicious food, either cooked by Ziva or at restaurants and cafes they visited in Bastia and Porto Vecchio. They climbed hills near l'Ospedale and gazed at the Monte Cinto, the highest mountain on Corsica.

As with Montpellier, Tali cried all the way to the airport on their way home. Once they made their way through security and were waiting to board, Tali had calmed down a little and the crying had subsided.

Their Parisian apartment felt odd when Tony unlocked the door. No one had been there for seven, almost eight days. They unpack their suitcases, putting a load of laundry on. Ziva nipped out to get some food as the cupboard was bare.

Later that night, Tony and Ziva were sitting on the sofa when Tali came over to them. They had dinner (take out as no one could be bothered to cook). Tali was in her pyjamas, Kelev tucked under her arm.

'Can we go back?' asked Tali, squishing herself between her parents.

'Back where?' asked Tony.

'Corsica of course.' Tony and Ziva laughed.

'Maybe' said Ziva. Perhaps Corsica could become a tradition. Tali would have memories of family vacations there, like Ziva had memories of family vacations in Haifa.

'Can I stay up again?' asked Tali. 'I'm in first grade now. I'm a big girl.' Tony and Ziva laughed again.

'Ima and I shall think about it' said Tony. 'But you have been yawning your head off since we got home today, so I think bedtime.'

Tali looked visibly disappointed.

'Would you like a story?' asked Ziva. Tali nodded. 'Ok, let's go.'

Tali pulled a book of her shelves; _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. _Tali and Ziva had started reading chapters books before bedtime. It got Tali interested in reading, something that her parents and teachers were keen to encourage.

Tony stayed in the living room listening to Ziva reading. A part of him wished that he and Ziva had done it the right way, from the beginning and both got to be a part of Tali's life from the moment Ziva found out she was pregnant. Yet, there was also a part of Tony that was glad things happened the way they did.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, in the middle of an August heatwave, Tony walked into the apartment. It was full of noise. Female voices chattering in the living room. Children's voice coming from Tali's bedroom.

'No Johnny. You're doing it wrong' came Tali's voice.

'Bossy boots' said Tony under his breath.

'Like father like daughter.'

Tony looked up. Timothy Farragut McGee was standing in the kitchen doorway.

'Probie.'

'DiNozzo.'

They both smiled, chuckled and hugged.

'It's good to see you Tim' said Tony.

'You too' replied Tim. 'Ziva and Delilah are in the living room. Where have you been?'

'Um, I've just come back from my first therapy session' said Tony.

'You, therapy?'

Tony nodded.

'Both me and Zi are having therapy, though different therapists.' Tim nodded, impressed and surprised.

A few days after they returned from Corsica, Dr. Leroux gave Tony some names of colleagues that could work with him. She advised that it would not be good if she started seeing Tony as a patient. Too much conflict of interest there. Tony called the names Leroux suggested and had set up an appointment with Dr. Andrew Vidal. It had been a good session. Tony liked and enjoyed talking to Ziva, but found he really enjoyed talking to another man. Tony had also made contact with some old friends from Tali's toddler days. It was still early, but definite progress had been made.

Ziva was also still going to her therapy as well as the PTSD support group. She had become good friends with Annalise and they had started meeting up for coffee once a week as well as the support group.

Tony and Tim went into the living room and found Ziva and Delilah chatting.

'Hey Wheels' said Tony, going over to Delilah and hugging her. 'How are you?'

'I'm good thanks' replied Delilah. Tony sat down next to Ziva on the sofa, draping an arm around her shoulders. Tim sat in the armchairs nearest Delilah.

'When was the last time you two saw each other?' asked Delilah, indicating to Tim and Tony.

'Um, almost four years, isn't it?' suggested Tim.

'I think so' agreed Tony. 'At least in person.'

Tony had remained in regular contact with old Team Gibbs when he left. Apart from Gibbs who was, well frankly, Gibbs. Tim, Abby, and Tony emailed frequently, with the occasional Skype call, until Abby moved to London. When Gibbs and Tim went missing, Tony became a sounding board for Ellie in her new role as the team leader. The first couple of weeks Tony got daily emails from her.

When Tim and Gibbs were missing, Tony felt enormously guilty. He would catch himself thinking that he should have been there, to help with the original case or for the search for Tim and Gibbs. Then he reminded himself that he had a toddler who depended on him, and Ziva depended on Tony to keep Tali. Supporting Ellie in leading the team was how Tony helped.

Tim, Delilah, and the twins were visiting Paris, just like Tali had suggested in her video eight months ago, renting an Airbnb nearby.

'Any plans whilst you're here?' asked Tony.

'See the sights mainly' said Delilah. 'Nothing set in stone.'

'Well, if you don't have plans tonight, stay for dinner' suggested Ziva.

'Sounds good' said Tim.

* * *

It was 6 pm in Washington DC. Special Agent Eleanor Bishop was packing up after a day of paperwork. Her phone dinged. She picked up and found a message from Tony. A video message.

'Hey Bishop' said Tony, in the video. 'Ziva told me that you wanted your own video, so here it is.' Tony moved the phone and showed everyone else; Ziva, Tim, Delilah, Tali and the twins. They all waved to the camera.

'Hi, Ellie' called Tali in the video. The camera turned back to Tony.

'See you soon probie' he said.

Ellie chuckled as she switched her computer off and picked up her rucksack. She pressed the button for the elevator. The doors opened on the ding.

'Oh, hi Gibbs' said Ellie, as she got in. How was that he was always there?

'Bishop. Everything alright?'

'Um, yes it is. I've got something to show you' and Ellie pulled out her phone to show Gibbs Tony's message.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**I've never been to Corsica but want to now I've done this research.**

**Thank you for reading and writing reviews. They really make my day. See you soon :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. Warning, characters vomiting towards the end of chapter.**

* * *

'Tali, breakfast' called Ziva. Tali came out of her bedroom and sat down at the table. She was in her school uniform; navy blue dress and cardigan with the school logo on it. Ziva placed a plate of pancakes in front of Tali who picked up the fork and began to attack her breakfast.

Tony came in from the bathroom and also sat down.

'You ready for school, munchkin?' he asked. Tali nodded, mouth full of pancakes. 'You looking forward to going back?' Tali shrugged her shoulders. She enjoyed school but she got to play with her toys more during vacation. She had playdates with Ottie and Maddy and spent time with Ima, Daddy, and Clara. Plus there was no math.

But Tali was starting first grade today. She was a big girl now and she and her friends got to play on the bigger climbing frames at lunchtime.

Twenty minutes later, Ziva was standing by the door, waiting for Tali.

'Tali, what is taking so long?' asked Ziva as she went to Tali's bedroom. She literally bumped into her daughter as Ziva opened the door.

'Oh, sorry Ima.' Tali tried to make her way past Ziva, but Ziva's ninja senses were tingling.

'What is going on?' she asked.

'Nothing Ima.' Tali tried to get past Ziva again.

'Have you got something in your bag?' asked Ziva.

'No Ima I don't.' Ziva was still not buying it.

'Can you show me your bag please?' asked Ziva. Tali sighed in defeat and opened her school bag. Kelev was tucked up in it. Ziva crouched down and pulled out the stuffed dog.

'Kelev needs to stay at home, Tali.'

'But he wants to come to school. He wants to see my new classroom and meet my new teacher.'

'Another day.'

'But-'

'Tali, what if you forgot to bring Kelev home? Then what would you do?'

Tali thought for a second. She did struggle to sleep without Kelev, even if he would enjoy having a sleepover at school.

'OK,' Tali said, eventually. She took Kelev from Ziva and placed him on the bed. 'See you after school Kelev.'

Ziva smiled and chuckled. Tony walked into the room.

'What's going on?' he asked. Ziva and Tali just smiled. Tony looked at Tali. 'You ready for school?'

* * *

Tali settled in back into school relatively easily. On the very first day, she was a little nervous about going into a new classroom, especially with the bigger kids in the corridor. She grasped tightly on Ziva's hand. However, once Tali found Ottie, and then Maddy, she was fine.

'Bye Tali' called Tony and Ziva.

'Bye Ima. Bye Daddy' said Tali, waving back. Tony and Ziva smiled and walked out of the school, Tony draping his arm around Ziva's shoulders. Nine months Ziva had been home and they still got looks from the other parents. Tony had hoped it would have died down by now.

'I wish I had been at all her first days' said Ziva, quietly. Tony smiled and squeezed Ziva's shoulder for support. Yet the words popped up in his mind.

_I wish I had been there on her very first day_

Over the past few months, they had talked more about their separation and explored more about why things happened the way they did. Tony kicked himself mentally for not helping Ziva more after Eli died and when she decided to stay in Israel. Ziva hated that she hadn't asked for help when she needed it, that she let Eli have an effect on her, and that she blamed Eli for so much. Yes, he was her father, her commander. But she left him, went to Tony and NCIS. Ziva could have moved on entirely from Eli, yet that hope of a good father/ daughter relationship lived in her for so long. Seeing Tony and Tali, and Tali and Senior interact helped a little.

Tony and Ziva got back to the apartment, Tony going to work. He was starting a little later than normal so that he could take Tali to school, something that he wouldn't have been able to do with 80 hour weeks at NCIS.

Ziva stood in the hallway, thinking for a minute, before going into the lounge and pulling out her journal. A leaflet was tucked inside it. The American Library in Paris. Ziva had spotted it on a shelf in the building of their dentists. The library had volunteers and there was information on the back.

Ziva loved being an Ima to Tali. She had therapy, the support group, temple, and her exercise classes, but nine months after returning, Ziva was starting to feel that she wanted to do more.

She looked at the back on the leaflet and found the website. Ziva opened her laptop and typed it in, ready to fill out the online application.

* * *

Ziva opened her eyes and sat up slightly. Something was not right. She paused. This was not her demons. They were at bay for now. No, Ziva's parenting senses were tingling. Tali was upset.

Ziva climbed out of bed and went to Tali's room. Tali was whimpering.

'Tali, sweetie, what is the matter?' asked Ziva.

'Ima, I feel sick.' Ziva flicked on Tali's lamp on. In the low glow, Tali did look unwell. Ziva stroked Tali's hair and cheek.

'Shall we go read a story?' she suggested. Tali nodded and climbed out of bed. They went to the lounge, curling up on Ziva's favourite armchair and began to read _Pippi Longstocking._

'Ima' said Tali, suddenly.

'What is it?'

'I don't feel well.' Ziva looked at Tali and followed her parenting instincts.

'OK, OK. Let's go to the bathroom.'

After Tali was sick in the bathroom and were sitting on the floor, Tony poked his head around the door.

'Everything alright?'

'Tali is not very well' explained Ziva. Tony came in and sat down next to them. It was crowded with the three of them on the floor.

'Oh, Tali.' Tony kissed the top of his daughter's head. Tali sniffed. 'It's OK, baby' said Tony, reassuringly.

'Shall we get some water, change clothes and maybe read some more of Pippi?' suggested Ziva. Tali nodded.

As they watched Tali get changed into clean pyjamas, Ziva turned to Tony. He was leaning against the doorway, yawning his head off.

'Go back to bed Tony. Get some sleep.'

'You sure?' he asked. Ziva nodded.

'Tali and I will be fine.' Tony smiled, kissed the top of Ziva's head and went back to bed.

Tali and Ziva went back into the living room and to Pippi Longstocking. Slowly, Tali began to fall asleep. Ziva pulled out the sofa bed and the two settled down.

Ziva was literally about to go to sleep when she was suddenly woken by the sound of someone vomiting. She looked to her right. Tali was still asleep in bed. Ziva got up and went to the bathroom. Tony had his head in the toilet.

'Tony are you alright?' asked Ziva.

Tony threw up again. Ziva nipped to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water for Tony. She handed it to him as she sat down on the bathroom floor.

'How are you feeling?' asked Ziva. Tony gave her a look.

'Terrible, yet also better. Makes no sense.' He took a sip of water. Ziva chuckled quietly. 'I don't think I'll be going to that meeting tomorrow.'

Ziva chuckled again, nodding.

'Hazard of being a parent. Catching bugs and being sick' she said. Tony nodded.

'You going to be OK?' he asked. Ziva nodded. She got up and held out a hand for Tony, who took it.

'I will be fine Tony. This is what I wanted when I was on the run.'

'You wanted me and Tali to be sick?' Ziva rolled her eyes. She quickly changed the sheets on the bed, before Tony got back in. She went back to the bathroom and wiped down everything. Ziva could have gone to sleep, but she was wide awake and this would not be her last all-nighter.

Ziva checked on Tony. He was awake, watching Netflix. Hopefully, he would get some sleep. Ziva went back into the living room and found Tali. She was asleep.

Ziva climbed back into bed with Tali. There was a high chance that she would catch whatever Tali and Tony had. Ziva did not care though. This was exactly where she wanted to be.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. I hope no one was triggered by that last little bit.**

**The American Library in Paris does exist and was founded in 1920. **

**Thank you for reading. See you soon :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. This chapter features a panic attack. **

* * *

For two days, Ziva was busy taking care of Tony and Tali. They camped out in front of the TV for most of it. Tony was also able to keep an eye on Tali when Ziva went out for anything. Fortunately, Tali and Tony had only caught a basic stomach bug and both were better within forty-eight hours. Tali even got to miss a day of school.

In a somewhat odd way, Ziva enjoyed taking care of Tony and Tali. She didn't want them to be sick, but they needed her to help them. For once in a very long time, Ziva was needed and she liked that. It didn't overwhelm her like she thought it might. It felt normal and natural for Ziva David to take care of her two favourite people.

Tony and Tali were in the living room, watching _Zootopia. _Ziva came in, carrying a tray of three bowls.

'Dinner' she announced. Tony paused the movie and took a bowl of soup, Ziva giving one to Tali. 'Careful' she said, as Tali balanced the tray on her lap. Tony took a mouthful of soup.

'Chicken soup. Mmmm.' He took another mouthful. 'This was my mom's recipe.'

Ziva smiled and nodded.

'Yes, I messaged your father and he sent it over. I thought you would like it.' Tony smiled.

'I love it Zi. Thank you.' Ziva sat down in her armchair with her own bowl of soup. 'Did you hear, Tali?' asked Tony. Tali looked up. 'Nana Joy used to make this for me when I was sick.'

'Really?' Tony nodded. 'Cool.' Tali took another mouthful of soup. 'It's delicious.'

'That it is' agreed Tony.

* * *

Ziva woke up. It had taken her a while to fall asleep last night. Another difficult dream. She could tell that Tony was not in bed with her. It felt empty. When they first started sharing a bed, it felt a little odd. There was less space. Now, however, it put Ziva on edge when Tony wasn't there.

Ziva got out of bed, putting her robe on. She went to the kitchen and put the kettle on. Coffee was needed. She wandered to the living room, expecting to find Tony and most likely Tali in there. It was Sunday after all. The living room was empty, the TV switched off. Ziva stood in the doorway, surprised.

She wandered over to Tali's bedroom, knocking gently on the door.

'Tali?' No answer. Ziva opened the door to find an empty room. She felt her breathing getting heavier. She backed out of the room and into the hallway.

'Tali? Tony?' called out Ziva. No answer. 'Tali? Tony?' Ziva opened doors, looking in rooms. The apartment was empty. 'Where are you?' asked Ziva out loud.

'_You know what has happened.' _Her demons were back. '_They left you.' _

'No' said Ziva out loud.

'_Yes'_ replied her demons. '_They left you because you hurt them. You are a selfish person. They don't like you.'_

'Shut up' said Ziva. Why had the demons come back? They had been gone for almost three months. She could live with the difficult dream but the panic attacks… they were different.

'_They are better off without you.' _

'No!' Ziva needed to talk to Tony, hear Tali's voice. She could call them, but where was her phone? Ziva went to her bedside table. She pulled out the draw and dumped out its contents. It wasn't there. She checked her coat pockets. It wasn't there either, nor in her purse or any bag that was on the coat rack.

Then Ziva remembered. She was charging in on Tony's desk. She couldn't remember why, but she ran over to it. Ziva was crying now.

'No!' In her haste to find her phone, Ziva had knocked over some books on the desk, which knocked her phone off its stand and down the back of Tony's desk. Ziva pulled out the chair and crawled underneath it.

'Ouch.' She banged her head and shoulder against the desk. The sound of the kettle boiling in the kitchen seemed to be louder than normal. Ziva tried to reach for her phone, but her arm was not quite long enough. The noise of the kettle and the voices of her demons filled her mind, making her deaf to anything else. She had to get her phone. She needed to hear Tony's voice, know that he and Tali were OK, that they were coming home. She just needed to reach a bit further.

'Ziva!' Tony's voice cut through the noise. 'Ziva?'

Ziva crawled out from under the desk. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her hair had fallen out of its pony tail.

'Tony?' Ziva's breathing was shallow and she was shaking. Tony tentatively stepped closer to Ziva.

'Zi, it's Ok. It's OK.' Ziva burst into tears and fell into Tony's arms. He sat them down on the sofa. 'Everything's going to be fine. You're safe. Tali and I are safe.'

'Tali!' exclaimed Ziva. 'I don't want her to see me like this.'

Too late. Tony and Ziva heard the sound of the toilet flushing and the living room door open.

'Daddy I want – Ima?' She looked confused and worried. Tony gave Ziva a quick glance.

'Tali, why don't you go and start on the pastries in the kitchen? I'll be there soon.' Tali didn't move. 'Please Tali' asked Tony. After a couple more seconds, Tali eventually left the room.

'Pastries?' asked Ziva, also confused.

'We don't have a lot of food in the cupboard and I fancied some pastries. Tali was playing in here and asked if she could come. I left a note on the fridge door.' He brushed the hair out of Ziva's face. 'Perhaps I should have woken you up?'

Ziva shook her head.

'If I had… found the note… if I had not had… another difficult dream…'

'Ziva, this is not your fault' said Tony. 'You have had panic attacks less and less since you started the support group.'

Tony pulled Ziva closer and kissed the top of her head. He was right. She knew he was right. When Ziva first came home, she felt the beginnings of a panic attack almost daily, especially when they were out with Tali. One day, Ziva came home from dropping Tali off at school with Clara. She collapsed onto the floor by the door, crying. It had been the emotion intensity Ziva had felt, plus the crowds. Ziva didn't do well in crowds.

Tony and Ziva stayed on the sofa, Ziva's crying subsiding and her breathing back into rhythm. They heard the door creak open.

'Ima?'

'Yes Tali?' said Ziva. Tali ran over to Ziva and hugged her tightly.

'I'm sorry' said the six-year old.

'Why? What are you sorry for?' asked Ziva.

'If I hadn't gone with Daddy you wouldn't have been on your own.' Tali looked like she was on the verge of tears.

'No, no, no, Tali. This was not your fault' said Ziva, stroking Tali's face. 'If I had found Daddy's note…' Ziva sniffed and pulled Tali closer. 'You did nothing wrong Tali. OK?'

'OK' agreed Tali, though she didn't sound very convincing.

'I'm going to get the pasties from the kitchen and we'll eat them in here' said Tony as he got up. When he returned, less than a minute later, he found Tali and Ziva holding on to each other tightly, gently rocking. Ziva was humming an Israeli nursery rhyme in Tali's ear. He sat down and handed them each a large croissant.

'I love you two, so much' he said quietly. Tali and Ziva gave him small smiles.

'We love you too, Daddy' replied Tali.

'So very much' added Ziva.

* * *

It was gone five pm when Tony walked down the corridor to the apartment. He had meetings all day at the security firm he consulted at. They worked with NGOs in some of the most dangerous countries in the world; South Sudan, Syria, Afghanistan, Iraq, and Yemen. The NGOs were providing support for the most vulnerable people in the shape of health care, legal help, food and shelter, and some education. Tony's experience in the middle east and North Africa, plus hunting terrorists as a federal agent, gave him the experience and expertise he needed for the job.

Since Ziva's panic attack two weeks ago, she had been putting in a lot of work in her therapy. Ziva had spoken to Annalise at length from the support group almost daily and had an extra-long session with Leroux. Ziva was going to make sure she never had a panic attack like that again.

As Tony got nearer to the apartment, he heard music. Loud music, or rather louder than normal. He opened the door and walked into the living room. Ziva and Tali were dancing, music blaring from Ziva's phone connected by a blue tooth speaker.

'What's going on?' asked Tony. Ziva and Tali turned to look at him, both looking very happy.

'We're dancing' said Tali, jumping up and down.

'I see that' said Tony, taking off his jacket and loosening his tie. He grabbed Ziva's hand, twirled her under his arm and pulled her towards him. 'What happened today?' he asked, laughing.

'I got an interview' said Ziva.

'From the library?' Ziva nodded and twirled Tali under her arm.

'I also submitted my application.'

'Really?' Ziva nodded again, grinning. God, Tony loved that smile.

Tony was so thrilled Ziva had submitted her application. It was for the American University of Paris. Tony knew for years that Ziva had dreamt of going to university. When she left NCIS, a part of Tony hoped she would sign up for some classes.

In her therapy sessions with Dr. Leroux, Ziva mentioned that it was still a dream that she had, but at almost forty, she felt like it was a pipe dream, that she should put to bed. Leroux asked why she thought this and Ziva was unable to answer clearly. She talked about it at the support group, only to find everyone encouraging her to research her options. Ziva's last boost of encouragement came from Tony, reminding her of one of their earliest conversations whilst on a stakeout. The next day, she started researching.

Two months later, at the beginning of October, Ziva had submitted the first part of her application. She had no idea if it was going to get accepted, but the fact that she had submitted it was a big step. To be offered an interview at the American Library of Paris was the cherry on top of the already delicious cake.

'This calls for a celebration' said Tony, collapsing on the sofa.

'Let's get crepes' suggested Tali. Ziva smiled and twirled Tali again, who then twirled Ziva.

'Crepes at the Eiffel Tower?' added Ziva. Tony raised an eyebrow.

'You sure?' Eiffel Tower meant a metro ride and crowds of tourists. Ziva smiled and nodded.

'Yes, I am sure.' She was feeling good and Tony would be with her.

'Ok, then' said Tony, getting up. 'Let's get crepes at the Eiffel Tower.'

'Yay!' cried Tali, still dancing.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**I wanted to show that whilst Ziva has made enormous progress with her anxiety and PTSD, panic attacks can come out of nowhere. There are several days/ weeks between the first and second sections. **

**If you suffer from mental ill-health and panic attacks, you are not alone. **

**The countries mentioned in the third section have been listed as the world's most dangerous countries due to civil war, war with other countries, and terrorism. **

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the nice reviews of the last chapter. They made me smile so much. **

**See you soon :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Ziva tapped her foot nervously, the soles of Clara's shoes that she borrowed echoing on the tile floor. Ziva was sitting in a corridor in the American Library in Paris, waiting to be called into her interview. They had been interviewing potential volunteers all day. Ziva felt nervous. She didn't need to be. The library took several volunteers at once. However, there were very few times in her life that Ziva had felt this nervous.

Her memory wandered to one of the last interviews she had. Ten years ago when she had her US citizen interview. My goodness, was Ziva nervous. She had aced the written exam, which frankly didn't surprise anyone. The interview was different though. Ziva had prepared for it with the help of her lawyer and friends. Ducky had been particularly helpful in having undergone one himself.

But so much hung on the result of Ziva's citizenship. It had been the first step for Ziva to get out from underneath her father's thumb. NCIS had been good to her. They had rescued her, unlike Eli, who left her for dead. If she didn't become a US citizen, her status as a federal agent at NCIS would come into question, which had the potential to affect her visa status. That made Ziva nervous.

Being told that her application was successful and that after her swearing-in ceremony she would be a US citizen, Ziva was elated. She was able to start building her life. If only Ziva ten years ago knew what kind of life it would turn into.

A door opened, bringing Ziva back to the present. A woman came out.

'Miss David, we're ready for you.'

* * *

Tony closed the apartment door, leaned against it and let out a deep sigh. He had returned from a therapy session with Dr. Vidal. It had been a tough session, Vidal helping Tony to dig into some feelings surrounding unresolved issues. Tony knew what he had to next but he was not looking forward to it.

He could hear Ziva in the kitchen. Tali was at school and would be for a few more hours. Tony went in and found Ziva sorting out the dishwasher. She was still wearing her interview clothes, though had taken off the shoes.

'Hey,' Tony said. He sounded tired.

'Hi' replied Ziva. She sounded upbeat. Tony stepped nearer Ziva and kissed her.

'I love you' he whispered. She smiled.

'I love you too' she replied.

'We need to talk Zi.' Tony sat down at the small table in the kitchen. Ziva's face fell.

'What happened at therapy?' Ziva also sat down.

'We talked… about you leaving. It brought up a few things.'

'Oh.' Tony nodded. 'You told me you had moved on.' Ten months she had been home. Almost eleven.

'I thought I had, or rather I have moved on from what happened, from real events.'

'I don't understand' said Ziva.

'I can't help but think about all the what-ifs.'

'Tony, we agreed not to think about the what-ifs. It does not help us now.'

'I know that Zi, but I have spent years pushing them out of my mind, not addressing the problem. What if there hadn't been a bombing or Sahar? Where we be right now? What if you hadn't gotten pregnant and Tali never existed? What if Eli hadn't died or I had actually told how I felt? What if you had actually told me that you were pregnant?'

'I was going to tell you.'

'When? When were you going to tell me that I had a daughter?' Tony's voice was louder than he wanted it to be. Ziva looked hurt.

'I… do not know.' Ziva looked close to tears.

Tony paused.

'This is our problem, Zi. We don't talk.'

'But we are.'

'We talk about Tali, what we missed with her. We don't talk about us and everything that has happened between us from the moment you started working at NCIS till now.' Tony could feel tears well up. 'When we talk, it's about our separation, not our history. That is our problem.'

'So what do you want to do?' asked Ziva.

'We need to talk about our history; the stakeouts, the undercover assignments, being trapped in a box for hours.' Ziva chuckled sadly. Tony paused again. 'We need to talk about Rivkin and Somalia, and Paris and me missing your swearing-in ceremony. We need to talk about Ray and your hunt Bodnar. It's our history and it's important and I don't think we can be the couple we want to be until we do.'

Ziva was crying now. Tony walked over to her and they wrapped their arms around each other.

'I'm sorry Zi.'

'Do not be. Maybe you are right. We are in therapy separately, maybe we should consider couples counseling as well.'

Tony chuckled and Ziva sniffed.

'I love you, Zi. So much.' Tony tightened his hug around Ziva.

'I love you too, Tony.'

* * *

For the rest of the day, until they had to collect Tali from school, Tony and Ziva actually did what Tony wanted them to do. They talked, starting with the first time they worked together. In many ways, it was cathartic, working through memories and emotions. Both agreed that they were attracted to each other from day one. Both agreed that they would have ended up in bed together at some point, though neither of them could have predicted Tali.

Tony and Ziva both made the agreement not to do this with Tali in the apartment. It had the potential to become ugly and they did not want to expose their six-year-old to any of it. They still had their weekly sessions to talk about Tali and things they missed, Ziva extending it to include her pregnancy.

After dinner that night, Tony was sitting on the sofa reading, Tali was playing with her toys in the hallway and Ziva was on her laptop, scrolling through things that were not important.

The laptop dinged. She had an email from a Miss Filippa Ozeri. Intrigued, Ziva opened it.

_Dear Miss David, _

_My name is Filippa Ozeri. I was a neighbour of Nettie Jacobs. I knew Ms. Jacobs for many years and helped to look after her in her later life. She was a truly fascinating woman. I have been told that she was a sister to your mother, your aunt. _

_After she died, I helped with the sorting out of Ms. Jacobs's belongings. Many of her possessions were donated to various organisations; clothes, books, cooking items. However, Ms. Jacobs had a large box of photos of her family and friends. I decided to keep hold of these photos in the hopes that they would be returned to her family. _

_I have been informed that you are Ms. Jacobs last surviving family member. I think that you should have these photos instead of me. I am happy to send them to you. In the meantime, I have scanned a few and attached them to this email. _

Ziva stopped reading and found the attachments. She clicked on them and gasped.

Tony looked up from his book.

'What is it?' he asked.

'Come look' Ziva said. Tony got up and peered over Ziva's shoulder.

'Wow,' he said, quietly.

It was a photo of little Ziva, Tali senior, Rivka, and Nettie. C. 1989 maybe. The Ziva in the photo could not be more than seven or eight.

Back in June, Ziva had reached out to a few old colleagues at Mossad. They knew that she had come back from the dead, and Ziva knew that a part of them would understand why Ziva had been in hiding.

When it came to tracking people who had old photos of her family was not going to be easy. Schmeil Pinkhaus and her Aunt Nettie both died during Ziva's time in hiding; Schmeil from old age and Nettie from cancer. It had been hard to hear the news from Adam. With both Schmeil and Nettie passed away, Ziva did not know what had happened to her family's photos. Getting the email from Filippa Ozeri was a surprise indeed. Ziva made a mental note to thank the person who found her.

'You were cute' whispered Tony. Ziva looked up at him.

'And, I am no longer cute?'

'No, you're still cute but also beautiful and sexy.' Ziva smiled and chuckled. She started to go through the other photos in the attachment.

'I cannot believe she kept Nettie's photos' said Ziva quietly. Tony squeezed her shoulder. He could hear the emotion in her voice.

'We shall put them up on the walls and Tali will be able to name every single person in them before her seventh birthday.'

Ziva smiled sadly and nodded. That seemed a good idea. If only her daughter had the chance to meet the people in the photos.

* * *

**Hope you like it. **

**I'm not 100% certain about this chapter. Things are not perfect for Tony and Ziva but they are definitely going to almost perfect soon. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**See you soon :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. This is a long and heavy chapter and I've taken a slight gamble with the structure of it. I also assume that you have an idea of Tony and Ziva's history.**

* * *

**Somalia**

'Were you jealous?' asked Ziva, sitting down on the sofa.

'Of Rivkin?' asked Tony. Ziva nodded. 'I don't really know. I liked teasing you about him but that was mainly to get a reaction from you.' Ziva chuckled. 'I was concerned though. I didn't want to lose you; as a colleague, as a partner, friend. We had lost Jenny only a year earlier and Kate was still on our minds.'

Ziva shifted slightly. It was still awkward to talk about Kate.

'I was so conflicted' said Ziva. 'I had spent three years in the US, away from Mossad. To go back, I had a reverse culture shock. It took a while to get used to it. Michael helped.'

Tony nodded but felt his stomach contract slightly. He didn't like it when Ziva called him Michael.

'When I came back to NCIS, my relationship with Michael was like this rope that was keeping me tethered to Israel and Mossad. I think I preferred NCIS to Mossad but I wanted to be in the US and Israel at the same time. Michael was a way to do that. He gave me a reason to visit Israel.'

'Did you need a reason?' asked Tony.

'Honestly, no. I just wanted to see my home, but I liked saying that I was visiting my boyfriend.'

'Not Eli?' Ziva sighed.

'Every time I saw him, he just asked when I was returning. I would avoid answering because I did not have an answer. I wanted to stay at NCIS.'

Tony took the plunge.

'What did you think when you found us in your apartment?'

Ziva took a minute to think.

'I do not really remember. Once I realised that Michael was injured, my attention was focused on him. I did not want him to die. I was scared of what would happen, what my father would think.'

'I never intended…'

'I know, Tony. I know now and I knew then, deep down. I guess it was the shock of seeing what happened, Michael bleeding on my apartment floor and then to have my apartment blown up… I did not make my mind up to stay in Israel until we were standing on the tarmac. I had almost every intention on getting that plane and coming back to DC with you. Wish I had done now.'

Tears were in Ziva's eyes. Tony sniffed and nodded.

'It was tough, that summer. Nothing compared to what you went through, though' he added quickly. Ziva gave him a small smile. 'When you went back after Vance split us up, we emailed. The second time around, there was nothing. But things were left so awkward, I didn't know what to write or say.'

Ziva was quiet.

'I had given up all hope' she said eventually. 'At first, I counted the days or attempted. I scratched a line on the wall in the cell they kept me in. But then they started moving me around, keeping a bag over my head and I lost track of day and night. Eventually, though, I just stopped hoping that someone would come and rescue me.' Tony sniffed again. 'I tried once. Early on. I managed to make a shiv and sneak out somehow. They caught me though.'

Tony reached for Ziva's hand and pulled her towards him, engulfing her in a hug. She cried silently, remembering what they did to her because of her escape attempt.

'When I saw you I was convinced it was my mind playing tricks on me, or they had drugged me to make me hallucinate. I do not think I actually believed it was all happening until I saw Abby.' Tony laughed. 'You, and Tim, and Gibbs, I expected to see. But Abby. Everything she did afterward, all the food and the hugs, even when she was mad at me.'

'Tali says that Abby's hugs are magic' said Tony. Ziva laughed.

'She might be right.'

* * *

**Sad**

'Not being with Tali makes me sad.' Ziva sat down on the sofa. 'What about you?'

'Yeah, that makes me sad too. Terrifies me as well.'

'Snap' added Ziva.

'After Tim and Abby told me that the farmhouse had been blown up, Dad and I were in my apartment. I don't think I have ever cried like that, not even when Mom died. When Tali came along, and I suddenly had to direct all my attention to her, I didn't have time to grieve for you. I've never wanted to turn into my dad, and this was my chance to make sure history didn't repeat itself.'

'You resigned from NCIS' said Ziva. Tony nodded.

'Dad was visiting and was playing with Tali. We had been in Paris only a few months. I was watching from the doorway and just had this sudden realisation about the old man.'

'What was it?'

'That he was never trying to replace Mom with all my stepmothers. He was attempting to recreate what we had with her. At that moment I knew that if I started dating or whatever, that I needed to make sure that it was about that current relationship, whatever shape it was, and not about what you and I had or didn't have. Dad loved Mom so much that he was lost without her. The idea of becoming like that makes me sad.'

Ziva rubbed a hand on Tony's arm for support. His relationship with Senior had vastly improved since the unexpected arrival of Tali. Tony admitted early on that he leaned a lot on Senior in the early days, asking him and Jimmy the autopsy gremlin, for advice on almost everything and anything. Anything they couldn't answer, Google came a-calling.

* * *

**Paris**

'You remember the first time we were here?' aske Tony.

'In Paris?' confirmed Ziva. Tony nodded. 'Of course I remember it. I think about it often.'

'Really?' said Tony, with a smirk. Ziva rolled her eyes in despair.

'Yes, Tony. I do think about our first time together frequently.'

Tony chuckled.

'What do you think about?'

Ziva sighed.

'I remember the way you held me. The way you talked to me, reassuring me the entire time. I remember you being careful like you thought I would break. You were loving and gentle, yet passionate. You treated me like a woman.'

'You are a woman. A beautiful woman. You always have been.'

'I know.'

'Do you?' asked Tony. Ziva looked at him with a confused look on her face. 'In the eight years we worked together, you rarely dressed up. Practicality always won out with you.'

'You try fighting three men bigger than you in a skirt' retorted Ziva. Tony laughed.

'Granted, our former line of work doesn't really… have scope for…' Tony was struggling to find the words.

'It does not give you much of a choice when it comes to clothing. Especially for a woman. Pants are more practical than skirts' said Ziva.

'Yeah, but even now, ten months after you came home, your wardrobe is still relatively bare. You borrowed clothes from Clara for your interview and our dates.'

'I am used to not having a lot, I suppose.'

'I guess so. It makes sense, years on the run, no regular income or opportunities to go shopping.'

'So you think I should go shopping?' asked Ziva, her eyebrow raised. Tony smiled.

'No, I don't unless you want to of course. I just want you to see what I see.'

'And what do you see when you look at me, Tony?' asked Ziva.

Tony paused. He reached up and brushed his knuckles across her cheek.

'The most beautiful woman in the world' he replied, voice heavy with emotion. 'I do not need you to start wearing revealing outfits or cover your face with makeup. That is not my Ziva.'

'But?'

'Embrace being a woman, I guess.' Ziva laughed at Tony's vagueness. 'Stop seeing it as a weakness. Know that it is a strength.'

'Hashtag Girl power?' suggested Ziva. Tony laughed. 'Paris was the first time I felt like a human, let alone a woman. You did that Tony. You still do that. I want to be the woman you see.'

Tony leaned forward and their lips met in a kiss. They broke apart and Ziva rested her head in Tony's shoulder.

'Fancy taking this to the bedroom' he suggested coyly. Ziva laughed as Tony led the way to their bedroom.

* * *

**Happy **

'Tali laughing' said Tony and Ziva together. They paused, before bursting into laughter themselves.

'It's the best sound in the world, her laugh' said Tony.

'Yes, it is' agreed Ziva.

'I love your laugh too.'

'Why?'

'I don't know. For some reason, it reminds me that we are equals.' Ziva raised an eyebrow. Tony raised his hands in surrender. 'I know, weird.'

Ziva laughed, making Tony smile.

* * *

**Berlin**

'Do you remember when we were in the woods by Gibbs' cabin?' asked Tony. Ziva turned to look at him.

'When he was under investigation?' asked Ziva. Tony nodded. 'What about it?'

'Just popped into my head the other day.'

'I remember it being tense between us' said Ziva.

'Well, after Bodnar and Berlin, things were… unsaid.'

'Unfinished' added Ziva quietly. Tony nodded.

'I was mad at you' he said eventually.

'For hunting Bodnar or asking Tim to help me?'

'Both. I understand wanting to catch the man who killed your father but when your father is Eli David… that didn't understand.'

Ziva paused.

'He was still my father' she said. 'He knew Tali and Ima and the old Ari. There were few who did, who still do.' Ziva's mind wandered to the box of photos she had that once belonged to her aunt. 'You said you were mad at me for asking Tim to help.' Tony nodded.

'I was the one who found in the synagogue, not Tim. I asked you what you wanted, not Tim.'

'Tim's computer skills are better than yours. I needed those skills.'

'I understand that Zi, I do. But you cut me out entirely. I had to track you down. I was worried about you.'

'I am sorry about that Tony. I was trying to protect you.'

'I can't help but think that if I had helped from the beginning, things might have ended differently' said Tony.

'Like what?'

'What if Bodnar was arrested instead of you killing him? Would that have changed the outcome?'

Ziva was silent for a while.

'I do not know' she said finally. 'When I think back to who I was then, I was like when Tali died. I wanted to hunt and kill the entirety of Hamas single handily for what they did to my little sister. When Eli died, only a small part of me was like that, but he was still my father, my family.'

Tony reached over and interlocked his fingers with Ziva's.

'In the car home, why did you take my hand?' asked Ziva. Tony smiled, remembering the intimate moment between them.

'You were being honest and open about your feelings. I wanted to encourage you I guess. You held up one of the diamonds against your finger and I got this image in my head, that we weren't coming back from an undercover mission, but that we were two people in love coming back from vacation.' Ziva smiled at the idea. 'If we hadn't been in the crash, there is a very good chance I would have told you how I felt.'

'I think I would have screwed that over.' Tony looked confused.

'Screwed up, Zi. You and your isms.' Ziva chuckled. 'Why would you have screwed it up?'

'Adam' said Ziva, very quietly.

'Zi, we've moved on from that.'

'I know.' She sniffed. 'When I realised I had slept with Adam, I regretted it instantly. I did not want to be with Adam, but with you. I was worried that if I told you would hate me.'

'I could never hate you Zi.'

'I know, Tony, but you were hurt. I could see it in your eyes.'

They looked at each other, Tony's words hovering between them

_At Lo Levad_

'I felt alone Tony, even if I was not. Adam was another connection to my past, before NCIS. We had known each other for so long. I did not know…' Ziva tailed off. She had no idea that her old friend had been in love with her all these years. She had talked about how it made her feel in therapy with Dr. Leroux.

'I had my suspicions he was' said Tony. 'In love with you.'

'How?'

'The way he looked at you when we were in Berlin. I thought he was going to be serious competition for me.' Ziva chuckled sadly, shaking her head.

'No, Tony. You have my heart. You always have.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**This chapter is set over several days or weeks and set in their Paris apartment. I stripped it back, getting rid of almost all the descriptions, just focusing on Tony and Ziva's dialogue. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and hoped you enjoyed reading it. **

**The next chapter will feature Senior.**

**See you soon :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Tali scanned the crowds at the airport. She was perched on Tony's shoulders, Ziva standing next to them.

'Can you see him, T?' asked Tony.

'No, I can't' she replied. 'Wait, there he is!' She pointed out into the crowd. Tony put Tali back on the ground and she ran off, darting through the crowd. 'Papa! Papa!'

'Tali!' cried Senior. He engulfed his little granddaughter in a massive hug. 'Oh, I've missed you.'

'Missed you too, Papa.' Tali led him over to where Tony and Ziva were waiting.

'Hey, Dad.'

'Junior.' They hugged. 'Ziva, you look beautiful.'

'Thank you.' Senior kissed her on the cheek. Tony took his dad's suitcase, draped his arm around Ziva. Tali chatted to Senior all the way to the metro line. Senior kept watching Tony and Ziva though.

'There's something different about the two of you' Senior said eventually.

'Oh, yeah. What would that be?' asked Tony.

'I don't know. You've always been close since Ziva came home, but now, you even closer.'

Tony and Ziva chuckled, Tony kissing the top of Ziva's head.

Tali tapped Senior on the arm.

'Yes, T?'

'They keeping kissing' she whispered.

'They always do that, don't they?' asked Senior.

'Yeah, but they're doing more and more.' Tali didn't sound impressed with her parent's PDA. Senior chuckled and kissed Tali's head.

It was true. Tony and Ziva had grown closer than ever before. The regular talks of their history, peeling back the layers of emotion, memory, and feelings, had helped both of them. Their own private therapy sessions had seen a big positive change, both Leroux and Vidal noticing it. Tony and Ziva still had a lot to go through and both realised that they would most likely be doing it for the rest of their lives.

The metro came to a stop and everyone got off. The apartment was a ten-minute walk from the nearest metro station. Even though it was now November, it was dry and therefore not a mad dash home in the rain.

When they got to the apartment, Senior noticed some changes to the place, notably the new gallery wall of photographs in the hallway. He went up to have a better look and smiled. There were photos of Tony, Ziva, and Tali, of Tali and Senior, of people Senior couldn't name.

'Look Papa' said Tali. She was pointing to a photo. 'It's you and Nana Joy.'

'Yes, it is.' Senior smiled. It was his and Joy's wedding photo. 20th May 1971. Senior smiled. He had forgotten just how beautiful Joy was.

'Would you like a drink?' asked Ziva. Senior turned to look at her.

'You put up some photos?' he asked. Ziva nodded.

'Yes. I inherited a box of old photos from my aunt. My friend Annalise is an interior designer. She came over and helped me design the whole thing.'

Ziva had fun that day. Tali was at school and Tony had meetings. It turned into a bit of a girl's day, with both making plans for future proper girl's day. It was something that Ziva never really had done before. Something she would have done with her sister.

Senior chuckled and gave Ziva a smile. He went and sat down in the living room, listening to Tali's endless tales of everything that was going in her life.

Later that night after Tali had gone reluctantly to bed, Senior was looking at the photos again.

'Dad?' asked Tony.

'Oh, hi Junior.' He pointed to a photo. 'Tali looks like she's having fun there.'

'Um, Dad, that's not Tali. That's Ziva.'

'No!'

'Yeah, aged six, seven maybe.'

'I clearly need my glasses. I didn't realise that Tali's such a spitting image of her mother' said Senior. Tony nodded.

'I just hope Tali doesn't inherit anymore of her mother's talents or traits' said Tony.

'I heard that Tony' came Ziva's voice from the kitchen. Senior smiled.

Both men continued to look at the photos. They rested their eyes on a particular photograph.

'She was beautiful, your mother' said Senior, rather solemnly.

'Inside and out' added Tony.

'The last time I babysat Tali, she asked for a story about her' said Senior. Tony smiled.

'A few months ago, Tali sort of freaked out. She got really worried that me or Zi would leave her again. Ziva's therapist suggested a few things including telling stories about the rest of Tali's family.'

'That explains it.' Senior paused. 'I liked telling Tali about her Nana. Reminded me of the good old days.'

'Perhaps we'll talk about her more' suggested Tony.

'Maybe' agreed Senior.

* * *

Tony and Ziva walked down the Parisian street towards Palais Garnier. They had left Tali and Senior at home, playing Uno. Tali said it was only fair that if Papa taught her how to play Checkers, then she could teach Papa how to play Uno.

'It's gonna be a bloodbath' joked Tony. Ziva laughed. Uno could ruin the best of relationships. She was wearing a beautiful dress. Black, of course, but it was not borrowed. Ziva had gone shopping by herself, bought some new clothes, tried them on for Tony, who said Ziva that she was beautiful no matter what she wore, for Ziva to leave annoyed and ask Clara and Annalise for their honest opinions, which they gladly gave.

Tony and Ziva turned the corner and saw the beautiful Palais Garnier. They had spent a fortune on tickets, but it was a special night. Back in March, they were unsure if they would be able to go to the opera at all due to the pandemic that was sweeping across the globe. However, life had resumed to normality reasonably quickly by the time they went to Montpellier with Crispin and Co in May.

It was also important as it was the first time that Ziva had been able to go to the opera since before Tali was born. She had gone in 2013, a few days before she found out she was pregnant, but that was the last time. A year later, Ziva had a baby that she didn't want to leave with anyone. That baby turned into a toddler and then Ziva found herself on the run.

Ziva felt like she had let down her sister by not going to the opera on her birthday. She talked about it with Leroux, and later on with Tony. Tony said that she was wrong, that Ziva was not letting down her sister at all. Ziva struggled to believe it. She was terrified that she was going to have a panic attack tonight, or something bad was going to happen to ruin it.

Tony and Ziva took their seats in the grand theatre. Tony gazed up at the painted ceiling and chandelier. Ziva looked around, checking for the exits either for the bathroom or in case of a fire. _Always know where your exits are_. Ziva could hear Eli's voice in her head. She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to get him out of it.

'You OK?' Ziva opened her eyes and saw Tony. She smiled and nodded.

'Yes, I am fine. I will be better though.' Tony smiled and took her hand. She squeezed his hand tightly.

The lights dimmed and the orchestra started playing. Ziva took a deep breath and thought of her sister.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. **

**Brief mention of our current situation with the coronavirus. Hopefully, life will return to normal in the next few weeks. Here in the UK, we have an unofficial lockdown. I hope that everyone is OK with their own situations in relation to Covid-19. **

**Thank you so much for the love of the previous chapter. I really enjoyed writing it and I'm so glad so many enjoyed reading it. **

**See you soon :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Tony glanced at his phone. 6.13 am. He groaned quietly, putting his phone back on the nightstand. Why? Why did he wake up two minutes before the alarm was about to go off? Tony rolled onto his back and a couple of minutes later began to get out of bed. A sliver of street lamp light came through a small gap in the bedroom curtains. Tony went into the kitchen to make a start on breakfast only to find Ziva sitting at the tiny kitchen table.

'What are you doing up?' he asked.

'Good morning to you to' replied Ziva.

'You need to go back to bed' he said, taking her hands and leading Ziva back towards the bedroom. Ziva raised an eyebrow.

'Why?' Tony sighed.

'Because, Zi, it's your birthday and I was going to make you a birthday breakfast in bed. You have to be in bed to have it.'

'Why can I not eat it in the kitchen?' asked Ziva, smiling. She did love to tease him.

'Because it's a birthday breakfast in bed not a birthday breakfast in the kitchen. I've never heard of one of those before.' Ziva laughed as they stepped into their bedroom. Tony pushed her gently onto the bed. 'Now stay here until you've finished your breakfast.'

'Tony, I have to take Tali to school' protested Ziva.

'And you will, after breakfast in bed.' He went over and kissed her. 'Happy birthday Ninja.'

* * *

Ziva walked into the café and spotted her friends immediately. They were sitting towards the back of the café and had decorated the table with balloons and a 'Happy Birthday' sign (Joyeux Anniversaire).

'Happy birthday Ziva' said Annalise, hugging Ziva tightly. Ziva laughed and hugged all her friends. There was Annalise, of course, but also Anton, Jacques, and Yara. All five had met at the PTSD support group. Anton was a former soldier. Jacques was a journalist who had been held captive. Annalise had experienced sexual violence and Yara had fled war-torn Syria.

Over the past eleven months, Ziva had cultivated a support network. It was something that Leroux had encouraged in the early days. Ziva had Tony and Tali, Abby, Senior and everyone at NCIS. She had Clara and friends from temple. Ziva also had her friends from the support group.

Yara gave Ziva a pink gift bag. Ziva happily took out the bag and laughed. Yara had created a reading kit; mug, tea, bookmark, some fluffy socks and a large scarf that you could wrap around you like a shawl. Jacques and Annalise gave Ziva a beautiful leather-bound notebook and pen. Anton gave Ziva a very fancy box of chocolates.

'Thank you so much' said Ziva. 'I love them. I love you.'

After dropping Tali off at school, Ziva had gone on a run. She was seriously contemplating running the Paris marathon in April 2021. The 2020 marathon had been moved from April to October due to the outbreak. She hadn't competed in it, but Ziva liked the idea of the challenge.

The waitress came out with everyone's orders (it was lunchtime). Ziva handed her phone to the waitress who took a photo of the five friends celebrating a birthday.

* * *

Tony and Senior were standing in the hallway, coats on and ready to go out for dinner. They were waiting for Tali and Ziva.

'Why is it like this every time we go out?' asked Tony.

'Patience Junior. Ziva just likes to make a grand entrance.' Tony snorted with laughter. He thought back to his very first conversation with Ziva.

_Having phone sex?_

Tony smiled thinking about it when the bedroom door opened and Tali came out, wearing a pretty Navy blue velvet dress. Ziva was wearing her new black dress. Tony smiled at how beautiful they both were.

Ziva stood in the doorway, looking at her phone. Tali now had her coat on.

'Zi?' Tony held her coat out. 'Zi, what is it?'

She looked up at him, a look of complete and utter astonishment on her face.

'I got it.'

'Got what?'

'The library' said Ziva.

'As a volunteer?' asked Tony. Ziva nodded, a smile starting to form on her face. Tony pulled Ziva into a hug, both of them laughing. He placed a kissed on her temple. 'I am so proud of you, Zi.'

Ziva laughed and sniffed slightly. Tears had begun to form. She took her coat and the four of the left for dinner.

For dinner, Tony, Ziva, Tali and Senior went out to Calliope's, a restaurant that Tony and Ziva tried on one of their date nights. Ziva loved the food there. Tali skipped along in front of everyone towards the metro station, taking control of the conversation. She always did, not that Tony, Ziva or Senior minded. They loved to hear her talk and laugh.

Ziva's phone buzzed.

'Do you have another job offer?' suggested Tony, jokingly.

'The library is not a job. I will be a volunteer four hours a week.' She checked her phone. A birthday message from Clara, making Ziva smile.

Throughout the whole of dinner and the journey back to the apartment (Senior going back to his hotel), Ziva's phone kept buzzing.

'You're very popular tonight' said Tony. Ziva laughed again and showed Tony her phone. Messages from friends from the support group and temple, wishing Ziva a happy birthday. Messages from Abby, Tim, Ellie, and Jimmy. An email from Ducky wishing her many happy returns. Tony smiled and handed it back to Ziva.

'Are you OK, Tony?' He nodded.

'Yes, I'm OK.'

'Tell me.' Tony paused.

'For so long, you were alone, either because you were on the run, or you felt that way. For the past few years, I kinda celebrated your birthday for you. I would buy a cake, light a candle, blow it out, all before Tali got up for school or after she went to bed. I did not want her to ask questions. Now, you have over ten messages from people wishing you a happy birthday and a pile of presents next to your armchair. It's just the difference a year can make.'

Ziva sniffed and chuckled. Tony was right. 38 was the best birthday Ziva ever had.

* * *

Ziva stood in the Gare du Nord. It was the day after her birthday and she had seen Tali off to school. The little girl was desperate to come with Ziva and was not impressed when Ziva insisted that Tali had to go.

The Eurostar from London St Pancras opened its doors and passengers started piling their way out. Ziva scanned the crowd, looking for pigtails or a parasol sticking out somewhere.

'Ziva!' came Abby's voice.

'Abby!' replied Ziva and the two women hugged tightly.

'Happy birthday, Ziva' said Abby, handing over a gift bag to Ziva.

'Thank you, Abby.' They hugged again.

'Come on' said Abby, linking arms with Ziva. 'I want crepes.'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Stay safe and see you soon :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Ziva came out of the kitchen, carrying a sizeable Turkey and placed it in the middle of the table.

'Ta-da!' she said happily. It had been a while since she had cooked a full Thanksgiving meal. Everyone clapped.

'That looks amazing Ziva' said Abby.

'I second that' said Senior. 'Now I'm wishing I didn't have such a big lunch.'

Everyone laughed as Ziva carved the turkey and placed it on plates for everyone. If it had been any other year, Ziva wouldn't have cooked such a large spread, but Thanksgiving 2020 was special. It was their first Thanksgiving as a family.

Tony helped Tali add some veg to her plate (no peas) before adding veg to his own plate. If they had been in the US, it would be a four day weekend. However, as they were in Paris, and even though Tali went to an International school with other Americans, Tali still had to follow the rules and go to school. When she found out about the four day weekend and no school, Tali was not impressed to find out that she still had to go to school.

'Why do I have to go?' she whined on Thursday morning.

'Because we live in France and not the US' replied her mother.

Dinner was a truly joyous event, and a big improvement on the very first family dinner they had back at the beginning of March. Ziva had only been back a handful of weeks and became sad when everyone told stories when she was on the run, plus her reunion with Abby had been strained. This time, Ziva had been back almost a year, and had her own stories to tell.

After several helpings of Turkey, followed by several slices of apple pie, Senior and Abby went back to their respective hotels. Senior was staying another week, Abby going back to London on Sunday. Tali and Ziva read some more of _Charlotte's Web. _Tali's teacher had noticed a significant difference in Tali at school, especially with her reading and literacy lessons. Tali always enjoyed reading, but since Ziva returned home, it was something that the two of them shared.

Ziva went into their bedroom. Tony was sitting up, reading in bed. Apparently it was also starting to rub off on Tony. Ziva climbed into bed and shifted over towards Tony who draped his arm over her.

'You know what I am thankful for?' asked Ziva.

'What?'

'You and Tali.' Tony smiled and kissed Ziva.

'Me too, Zi.'

* * *

Tony was standing at the bar, decorations scattered across the place. Christmas was fast approaching. He saw his friend and waved him over.

'Tony' said Paul, offering his hand.

'Paul' replied Tony, shaking the hand. 'How you've been?'

'I've been good Tony. You?'

'Better than ever' replied Tony, smiling. Paul cocked his head, interested. 'Tali's mom came home. She finished her assignments.'

'Oh, yeah. She worked in intelligence, right?' Tony nodded.

That was his cover story for Ziva whenever anyone asked. She worked in intelligence and was away. It created more questions in people's heads but it was vague and tended to stop the questions aimed at Tony and Tali.

Tony and Paul had met at playgroup. They both daughters who were a similar age and both dads felt somewhat out of their depths. Tony had just moved to Paris with Tali and Paul had been given full custody of his daughter Lexie. Lexie and Tali got on well and even though they went to different schools, they occasionally attended the same birthday parties. Tony and Paul got on well too and back then Tony liked having a friend with a similar situation. There were very few single dads in the playgroup days.

'How are you?' asked Tony to Paul.

'I'm good. Still work in the same department but obviously things have changed.' Paul worked in the British consulate. Brexit was still on everyone's minds.

'How's Lexie?' asked Tony.

'Driving me mind' said Paul. 'She's like a mini-tornado or something.' Tony laughed.

'Tali's the same. Ziva's a big reader and so Tali's started reading more. Books are just strewn around the apartment. I find them in the most random of places. Plus Ziva brings home at least five new books a week.' Paul chuckled.

'What's it like having her back?' asked Paul quietly. Her clearly meant Ziva. Tony paused.

'Best year of my life.' He took a sip of his beer. 'What about you? You seeing anyone?' Paul shrugged his shoulders.

'I've had a couple of relationships. More like flings than anything. I don't want to confuse Lexie too much.' Tony nodded his understanding. 'Plus I'm finding it difficult to find a decent babysitter.'

'Oh, I might be able to help you there' said Tony. He pulled out his phone and sent Clara's number to Paul. 'Clara Andrews. She was Tali's nanny and an excellent babysitter.'

'Cheers Tony' said Paul. 'They're like gold dust, decent babysitters.' Tony laughed.

'Where's Lexie tonight?' asked Tony.

'At a sleepover' explained Paul. 'Tali?'

'With Ziva. They're having an Ima and daughter night, whatever that means.'

'Ima?'

'Ziva was born in Israel. Her first language is Hebrew.'

The conversation turned to other things; Tony's own job, the pandemic, politics and what they both thought of the new James Bond movie. Movies were another thing the two men bonded over. Before long, they had finished two beers each and decided to call it a night.

After getting the metro and climbing the stairs to the apartment, Tony unlocked the door. The lamp was still on in the living room. Assuming that Tali and Ziva were in bed, Tony went to switch it off. The room was a mess. Books, toys and all sorts of stuff were scattered across the floor. An empty tray of something that looked like melted chocolate sat on the coffee table. Tony looked at the sofa and smiled.

Tali and Ziva were fast asleep, Ziva's arm draped protectively over Tali's little body. He knew that at least Ziva would regret sleeping on the sofa, but Tony didn't have the heart to wake them up. They looked so peaceful and beautiful.

Tony bent down and gave Tali and Ziva each a kiss.

'I love you both' he whispered.

The next morning Ziva woke up with a stiff neck. Tali had already woken up so Ziva got up and in search of food. She found Tali still wearing her pyjamas and eating cereal. Tony was pouring lemon juice into a glass.

'I have not seen one of those in a long time' said Ziva. 'How much did you drink last night?'

'A couple of beers' said Tony, a little groggily.

'You need a DiNozzo defibrillator after a couple beers?' Tony shrugged his shoulders. His tolerance for alcohol had dropped considerably over the last few years since Tali came along. As a result, Tony found himself getting at least tipsy earlier than he used to.

'What's a Dee-mozzo defabulator?' asked Tali, her mouth full of cereal.

'Nothing you need to worry about' said Ziva, getting up to fetch her own breakfast. 'Hangover aside, how was it last night?'

'It was good' said Tony. 'I think Paul enjoyed it too. I get the impression he doesn't get out much either. We might do again after Christmas.'

'I am glad' said Ziva. She had her friends from temple and the support group. Tony had a handful of colleagues but that was it. His lack of a social circle had concerned Tony for some time.

'Finished' announced Tali. Her bowl of cereal was empty. 'What are we doing today?'

'Tali, do you think you could talk a little quieter?' asked Tony. Tali thought for a moment.

'No' she replied. Ziva burst out laughing. Tony grimaced with the noise.

'Go pick out what you want to wear today then we'll go out for a bit. Give Daddy some peace and quiet' said Ziva, chuckling.

Tony watched as Tali and Ziva got ready to go out. His mind wandered back to last night's conversation with Paul. Tony had loosely explained his plans for the future now that Ziva was back permanently. Plans that involved a small velvet box that Tony had hidden in a box in the bottom drawer of his nightstand.

Perhaps Tony would call Paul again and they could brainstorm ideas.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this. **

**For those who read the most recent chapter of The Call, I'm feeling much better. Thank you for all the kind reviews. **

**For those who remember chapter 1 of Reunion will know what happens. You might want to reread that chapter anyway before the next chapter. **

**Two more chapters left. **

**Stay safe and see you soon :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. Please reread chapter one of this story before reading this chapter. This chapter is set immediately after chapter one.  
**

* * *

**December 2020**

Tony came back into the bedroom, carrying two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. Ziva laughed and sat up in bed, the sheets slipping off her bare shoulders.

'Wine for my beautiful fiancée?' asked Tony, offering a glass to Ziva. Ziva laughed again and took the glass. Tony sat back down in bed and they clinked glasses. Ziva leaned over and kissed Tony.

Ninety minutes ago Tony had proposed and Ziva had accepted. Ziva suggested some wine to celebrate and after a quiet detour to the bedroom (Tali was fast asleep), Tony and Ziva were finally toasting to their engagement.

Neither Tony or Ziva could remember being so happy. Not when Tali came into their lives, or when they were reunited a year ago. They had been happy events, but tonight took things to a whole new level.

Ziva shuffled over to Tony who wrapped an arm around her.

'Shall we call your father?' asked Ziva. 'Let him know?'

'Let's tell Tali first. Tomorrow at breakfast.'

'OK.' They kissed again. 'You know, a year ago, I did not expect this to happen' said Ziva.

'Really?'

'I had hoped that you and I would work things out and that we could at least try but I was trying to keep my expectations realistic. The main thing that I wanted was to make sure we both had time with Tali. A shared custody arrangement if it came to it. As long as she was in both our lives, even if you and I were not together.'

Tony kissed the top of Ziva's head.

'Now you get to plan a wedding' he said, smiling.

'We get to plan a wedding, Tony, not just me. This is our wedding. Our marriage.'

Tony grinned and kissed Ziva passionately.

'God, I love you Ziva' he said quietly.

'I love you too, Tony. So very much.'

* * *

When Tali went into the kitchen to get breakfast, she found her parents already there. Both were smiling a lot. Daddy was even whistling!

'Morning Tali' said Ziva, putting her own breakfast things in the sink.

'What's going on?' asked Tali. Tony and Ziva looked at their daughter. She was standing with her hands on her hips and had a quizzical look on her face. She reminded Tony of Ziva when they worked at NCIS.

'What do you mean?' asked Tony, though he struggled to keep the smile off his face.

'Something's up' said Tali. 'Something fishy.' Tony and Ziva burst out laughing.

'Come here, Tali' said Ziva. Tali went over to her mother and sat on her lap. Ziva showed Tali her engagement ring. 'Do you know what this is?' she asked, as Tony sat down next to them.

'A ring?'

'Yes, a ring. It is called an engagement ring' explained Ziva.

'What's that mean?' asked Tali. Tony smiled.

'Ima and I are going to get married' he said, happily. 'Isn't that great?' Tali didn't say anything for a moment.

'Why?' she asked. Tony and Ziva chuckled.

'Because we love each other and want to show the world that we love each other' said Ziva.

Tali suddenly pushed Ziva's arms off her and ran out of the kitchen. Concerned, Tony and Ziva quickly followed. They found Tali curled up in her den (under her bed), Kelev in her arms.

'Tali' said Ziva, pushing the curtains to the den back. 'Tali are you alright?' Tali sniffed loudly.

'What's the matter T?' asked Tony. They both crouched down, Ziva was actually able to crawl into the den with Tali.

'I want it to stay the same. I don't want it to change.'

'Stay what the same?' asked Ziva.

'Everything. If you get married then everything will change.'

'No it won't Tali' said Tony.

'Yes, it will. It did for Maddie. When her mommy got married Maddie said her whole family changed and everything went different.'

Tony and Ziva gave Tali a kind smile each. Maddie had three step-siblings due to her mother's second marriage. Ziva pulled Tali into a hug.

'Nothing is going to change' said Ziva, stroking Tali's hair.

'Or at least very little' added Tony. 'Things will never stay exactly the same. That is life, but for us, they will only get better.'

'How?' asked Tali.

'First thing is that we will be together' said Tony. 'The three of us. Always together. That will never change.'

'And we will go on vacation, perhaps to Corsica and maybe somewhere new' said Ziva. Tali smiled a little at that. 'You will have your friends at school. Papa and Auntie Abby will come and visit. We will do new things together.' Tali smiled again. 'Like Daddy said, life changes, Tali. There is nothing we can do about that but change can be good' said Ziva.

Tony smiled. He was so proud of how far Ziva had come, and not just the last year but since he had met her.

'Why don't we have breakfast then take your new bike outside?' suggested Tony.

'Really?' asked Tali. Ziva nodded. 'Can we have pancakes?' Tony and Ziva laughed. Tali loved pancakes.

'Only if you come out from under here' said Tony.

Tali crawled out from her den. They went back to the kitchen where Ziva made pancakes. Tali practically swallowed hers whole and was standing at the door waiting for Tony and Ziva to hurry up.

'Ima, Daddy. Come on! I want to ride my bike.'

Tony, Tali, and Ziva made their way to the nearest park. It wasn't too busy yet, but it was barely 10 am. Ziva did the buckle on Tali's helmet. Tony helped Tali climb on, making sure she was secure, before giving her a quick lesson.

'I've got this Daddy' said Tali and she pushed off by herself. Tony chuckled to himself and reluctantly went to sit next to Ziva.

'She says she's got this' he reported. Ziva laughed.

'The training wheels are still on the bike, Tony.'

'I know, I know. I just don't want her to hurt herself.' Tony draped an arm around Ziva's shoulders, kissing her forehead. 'I wasn't expecting the reaction we got' he said eventually.

'No. Neither was I' agreed Ziva. 'Do you think things are going to change?' she asked. Tony heard the note of concern in her voice.

'Yes, things are going to change. It's inevitable. 2021 is going to be different from 2020, hopefully with a better first half.' Ziva laughed. The world was still recovering from the 2020 pandemic. 'You'll have the library and start going to college.'

'Tony, I do not even have an interview. I have heard nothing from them.'

'Patience Zi. Patience.' Tali seemed to wobble a little but managed to stay upright.

'Tali will be seven next year' said Ziva.

'Yeah' added Tony. A seven-year-old! She was practically turning ten.

'Perhaps we could visit DC' suggested Ziva. Tony looked at her. 'Visit Gibbs and your dad and everyone NCIS.'

'Sounds like a good idea.'

Tali rode her bike over to her parents and stopped with plenty of time.

'Have you done this before?' asked Tony. 'Because you're a natural.' Tali grinned and laughed.

'Can we get ice cream?' she asked.

'Tali, it's the middle of winter' said Tony.

'Please' begged the little girl.

'How crepes for lunch, instead?' suggested Ziva. Tali nodded her head vigorously.

'OK' said Tony, holding his hands up in surrender. 'Crepes it is.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**I hope this chapter makes sense, especially after rereading chapter one. I didn't want repost chapter one as it felt like cheating a little. I've already posted it, why did I need to post it again? ****I hope Tali's reaction makes sense also.**

**There is one more chapter left. I have written it and there is a very good chance I will post it in twenty-four hours. **

**Stay safe and see you soon :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

**Beginning of September 2021**

The room was filled with laughter. Lots of laughter. Everyone was happy, especially the bride, the groom, and their seven-year-old daughter. Who wouldn't be happy today? It was Tony and Ziva DiNozzo's wedding day.

Just over eight months since Tony proposed.

It had been a mammoth of a task to plan the wedding. Firstly after the debacle that 2020 was, many people had postponed weddings and naturally wanted to marry. Secondly, there was the regular issue of trying to find a venue. In Paris. Tony and Ziva had been incredibly lucky in this regard. They went to a boutique hotel near their apartment. It just so happened that this particular hotel had a cancellation twenty minutes before Tony and Ziva arrived for their appointment. They snapped it up quickly, otherwise, they would've had to wait another year which no one wanted.

So, at the end of January 2021, they booked the venue for their wedding in September. In roughly seven months' time.

Tony and Ziva knew from the beginning they wanted a small wedding. Only the people closest to them. Having a fixed number of guests helped with finding a venue, caterer and cost. Tony and Ziva also decided that the only person they wanted in the wedding party was Tali, who named Best Person and Maid of Honour. Tali took them to be very important roles.

Ziva selected her wedding dress and flowers. Tony selected the music and decorations. Tali made sure the cake tasted just right.

Then the day was upon them. The room was decorated, guests arrived and the ceremony made Abby, Annalise and Senior tear up.

Everyone was sitting down, enjoying the food the caterer had prepared when Senior tapped his glass with his spoon gently. Everyone turned to look at him.

'Dad?' asked Tony. 'What's going on? You making a speech?'

'Not me, son.' Senior nodded over in the direction of the microphone. Tali was standing on a chair with Clara's help, holding a piece of paper.

'My name is Tali Joy DiNozzo. I am the Best Person and Maid of Honour which makes me the most important person in this room.' Everyone laughed. 'I used to live with my Ima. Then I lived with my daddy. Now I live with both Ima and Daddy. There are some important things you need to know.' Tony and Ziva looked at each other.

'One. Ima is a much better cook than Daddy. Two. Daddy knows where to get the best ice cream but Ima has the best taste in ice cream. Three. Ima likes to read with me but Daddy's wicked witch voice is better than Ima's.' Tony looked pretty pleased with that line. 'Four. Daddy also tells better jokes than Ima.' Tony looked please again. 'Five. This is the most important thing to remember. I have the best Ima and Daddy in the whole world and I love them to bits.'

Everyone clapped and Tali jumped down from the chair she was standing on. She ran over to Tony and Ziva who pulled her into a massive hug. Tali wriggled as Tony and Ziva kept trying to kiss her.

'Thank you Tali' whispered Ziva. 'That speech was lovely.'

'We love you to bits too' said Tony.

In her research, Tali found out that the Best Person and Maid of Honour gave speeches at weddings. So, with the help of Clara, Papa, and her friends, Tali wrote her speech.

The photographer came over and took a photo of the three of them together. Tali sat down and started attacking her dessert.

Ziva laughed at a joke Tony told and looked around the room at all their guests. Team Gibbs was there; Tim and Delilah and the twins, Ellie, Jimmy, Ducky, Abby, and of course Gibbs himself. Nick, Kasie, and Vance were back in DC, holding down the fort. Some of Tony's colleagues from the consulting firm were sitting at another table, as were some of Ziva's colleagues from the American Library in Paris. At other tables sat Ziva's friends from temple (including Clara) and the support group, and some of Tony's friends he had made over the past few months. Expanding his social circle had become a slight priority in 2021, now that he wasn't Tali's only parent.

2021 had been full of change for the DiNozzo's so far, but it had been a good change, just like Tony and Ziva had told Tali.

Tali had excelled at school in all subjects, including math. Her friendships, especially with Ottie and Maddie had grown stronger and Tali had even joined the after school dance club twice a week. She absolutely loved it, as did her parents as it was a good way for Tali to burn off the energy she had.

As a result of no longer being a single dad, Tony was able to shift things around at work. He was still a security consultant but he was able to take on a little bit more work and responsibility which he liked. It also meant a very small salary increase. Not that money was an issue for the DiNozzo's. Tony had also joined a local movie club. They met once a month to discuss various films they had all watched in the previous month. Kind of like a book club but for movie lovers. Initially, Tony had been worried about an age difference but in the end, it turned out to be nothing.

Ziva had probably had the most change in the last nine months. Firstly, she started working at the American Library in Paris. Just four hours a week but Ziva thrived like never before. She worked to help with shelving and organising the books. In January 2021 Ziva had an interview for the American University of Paris only to be offered a place three weeks later. Ziva was due to start classes next week and to say she was excited was an understatement. On top of everything else, Ziva also started doing some admin work for Abby and The Rose and Clayton Reeves Foundation on a part-time basis and completed the Paris marathon 2021 in just over three and a half hours. Tony and Tali were convinced Ziva was becoming Wonder Woman. As a result of all the changes, Clara had been rehired as Tali's nanny two days a week.

Dinner ended and the band began to strike up. The singer turned to the microphone.

'Can we please have Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo on the dance floor for their first dance?' Everyone cheered and clapped as Tony and Ziva took to the dance floor. The band began to play.

'You remember this?' asked Tony, as he and Ziva swayed to the music. Ziva thought for a moment. Julie London's _I'm Glad there is You_. 'They're playing our song, sweetcheeks' he whispered into her ear.

Ziva laughed and smiled, and Tony pulled her closer. Ziva had decided to take Tony's surname. They had been the DiNozzo's unofficially for a while now and Ziva had been ready to shed the name David long before Tony proposed.

Others started to join in with the dancing; Abby and Ducky, Tim and Delilah, Senior and Tali. Ziva noticed Jacques and Annalise also dancing together. It was well known within her support group friends that those two were close, but in the year that Ziva had known them, they had become infinitely closer. Anton was starting to set up a pool to guess when Jacques and Annalise would get engaged.

The dancing continued, the band starting to play more recognisable songs. Ziva was sitting down, her feet sore from dancing in heels. She watched as Tony and Tali were dancing together. Tali was going to have a sleepover with Senior back at the apartment as Tony and Ziva were spending their wedding night at the hotel.

Tali turned and waved at Ziva, who waved back. Tony actually went over and pulled Ziva up onto her feet.

'Come dance' he said.

'My feet hurt' said Ziva.

'Tough' said Tony. 'It's our wedding day.' Ziva smiled and went to join her husband, daughter and all their loved ones on the dance floor.

It had been sixteen years since Tony and Ziva had met. Sixteen years, one surprise daughter and the rest of their lives together.

* * *

**Thank you so, so, so much for reading. I really hoped you enjoyed it. **

**When I started writing this at Christmas 2019, I didn't know where the story was going to go. I really enjoyed writing this story though and have no plans to stop writing at all. I still have The Call to finish and I also have a few ideas that I am planning. **

**I've never planned a wedding, let alone a wedding in Paris so it might not be 100% accurate. **

**Big thanks to: Alidiabin, DS2010, SueDooley, Bohogal1998, DramaComedySoapRealityFan, Celestrial Moon, and anyone who left a review. Thank you. Thank you**

**Stay safe and see you soon :)**


End file.
